The Sacrifice
by Feelexplosion
Summary: Kimberly always thought that her life was blissfully normal. This all changes the day a creature started to haunt her dreams. Convincing herself that her lack of sanity is sleep deprivation, she moves on. But how can she act normal when she discovers what's lurking in the shadows?Now to uncover the truth about her and Jared, she has to fight. But is she ready to face the secrets?
1. On top of the world

Authors Note: Hi everybody!

Yeah I know it's only been a day since I last updated this story, but I just felt the craving to write more! I didn't think I would love writing this as much as I do!

Ps. There Is a little more of Jared in this chapter ;) not much but still Its something :)

Have fun reading! and please review!

NOTE: I do NOT own Twilight!

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face, which was really odd considering the argument me and my mom had the day before. But somehow I just felt refreshed and excited for no apparent reason.

I slung myself out of the warm comfortable bed that seemed to get softer only when I was forced to leave it. I actually cringed when my skin came in contact with the chilly air that was always present in La Push. My arms were starting to get goose bumps, but it didn't stop with just the arms. It started to spread all over my body, even my scalp. I tried desperately to warm myself up, trying to turn myself into a warm cocoon with the help of my arms. It was strange but I always felt cold, no matter how warm clothes I wore. Maybe it was this stale room that made me cold?

They're were almost no colors in my room, the little furniture I did own were either white or made out of wood. My room was simple. It wasn't clustered with useless junk and was shaped like a perfect square, so in conclusion it was pretty ordinary. But there is one thing I absolutely loved about my room and that was my window, well windows. It was three windows that formed a triangular windowsill were I had placed pillows, to form a little seating area for myself. I liked to sit there because of the beautiful view. I could sit there for hours fiddling with my guitar and just stare into the huge forest that started a couple of meters away from my house. The inside of my house might have been boring but if I walked out then I was surrounded by nature's beauty, which wasn't that bad and made living in that house more tolerable.

I walked across the cold creaky floors of my room with silent steps so that I wouldn't wake up mom. But of course when I tried to do that the floorboards betrayed me and started to creak even louder! I froze and held my breath, listening for any signs of movements downstairs. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the soft snores and the gentle twisting and turning coming from my mom's bedroom, confirming that she was still asleep.

I was like a ghost in the morning floating around silently due to my mom's weird sleeping cycles. She works night shifts as a personal assistant which means that she leaves when I go to bed and comes home when I go off to school. I don't get to see here that often because she sleeps during the day, but it doesn't matter that much to me. I like being on my own, I actually quite prefer it that way.

I walked out of my room, dreading every loud step I made, cursing myself. And went into the bathroom and started to prepare myself for school, which I thought was absolutely useless due to the lack of beauty. There were not enough products in the world to fix this mess, but I always tried to make myself presentable, and I always failed. I took a long hard look in the mirror, not liking what I saw the least. A tall girl, too tall with too small eyes that did not compliment her face at all. The one thing I actually did like about my face were my cheekbones, my mom said they reminded her of Pocahontas's, that they gave me an exotic feature. I had short hair before but decided to let it grow out to see if I'd fit better in longer , which I did but it still looked pretty thin dangling down to my navel. I wanted to color it to make it look thicker but my mom threaten to kill me if I did, so I simply let it stay the way it was, plain brown.

_You do this every morning! Get over it, so what that you're not a beauty queen that turns heads when she walks past! What was that saying again? Oh right! _

"_Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference" _

I brushed my hair and my teeth, deciding I didn't have time for breakfast anyways. I looked around the bathroom to see if there was anything else I could do to make myself look at least decent, saw the mascara and immediately decided against it. I did not want to torture myself with the eye poking that even trying would cause.

I walked back to my room with an air of hopelessness that I would get whenever I beat myself down. _Oh stop it! Shake it off! _

I started to force smile and soon enough it started to become a genuine smile. I crossed the room to where my dresser stood and started to pick out todays outfit. About ten minutes later I decided on a pair of light blue flared jeans with a long-sleeved button down shirt which was my favorite shirt due to the color. I loved dark green! It reminded me so much of my back yard forest.

I pulled on my black converse and my dad's old leather jacket. That jacket was the only thing I had left of him. Mom had set fire to everything else as a kind of "healing" process, closure I guess but she never really got it. Turned around and grabbed the keys to my beloved car. It was a black 1967 Mercury Comet, the roof could be folded down but I could rarely do that because of La Push's horrible climate. So it stayed up which was a shame but I still loved that car.

I loved driving to school. The road I drove on every morning was always so peaceful, it was so quiet that you could hear the birds singing high up in the trees. But the drive ended too quickly in my opinion because a few minutes later I noticed that I was already parked outside of the school. As I walked towards the huge building that was starting to get crowded by kids saying Hi and embracing each other, I noticed that nobody was rushing to my side to ask me how my weekend was or even just nodding hi in my direction. I was a loner and I don't mean that in a depressing way, I just didn't have time for friends, with work and studying and all. And it didn't help that I was a painfully shy girl who preferred watching Batman begins over Dear John.

As I walked over to my looker to grab my History books an embarrassing thought crossed my mind.

_I wonder if Jared is here today. _As quickly as the thought appeared a familiar heat started to creep into my cheeks.

_No more Jared thoughts! You know what mom said! Yeah…. Easier said than done. _

But I was beginning to worry about him. He's been gone for three weeks now and people are starting to whisper about him, that he had joined a gang and become really buff like mouthwatering buff. A couple of guys a grade higher than me had apparently seen him running around without his shirt in the forest a couple of days ago with some older guys, which makes no sense what so ever.

_I miss Jared. No no no no no no no you don't! He's a stupid jerk who, after a year of being bench buddies never even affirmed your existent! Sure he saved you a while back, but you guys have never actually talked. He's just a silly little guy! Well not really tiny anymore apparently, well he's something bad! He may be a yummy buff stud but he's still stupid! __Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I had that word on repeat in my head as I entered the half full classroom. I took my seat which was at the back of the classroom, next to the big window overlooking the forest. I got lost in the view and my mind started to wander off into meaningless thoughts, like what time I start work today, When the English paper was due, what I'm eating for dinner, if mom was working an extra shift to night.

I looked down at my desk and reached for my binder and pencils when a strong masculine voice caught my attention. I looked up and was surprised when my questioning eyes looked straight into the warm brown eyes I've been dreaming of ever since I was fourteen.

_Jared, my Jared_

That word raced my brain, it was all I could think about.

_What had he said before? What's my name again? My locker combination? Blank Blank Blank. _

I couldn't even breathe or think as he stared into my eyes with the oddest expression. We just sat there, quietly. Not saying a thing, it was like no words were needed. The whole outside world started to fly away and all I was left with was those eyes, those beautiful eyes. He looked just as confused as I felt but there was something in his face that reminded me of the word serenity. He looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the whole wide world.

_No that can't be right! I probably _just have something stuck between my teeth or my hair looked like a birds nest. Yeah that was it.

As I started to say something to break the awkward silence because I was getting kind of self-conscious, my vision started to get darker and my head lighter.

_Oh this is not good! You're going to.._

Before I could finish the thought I had already fainted.

* * *

I got a comment on the first chapter about Kims obsession with Jared and I completely agree with you! I don't want Kim to be some little ditz who bat her eyelashes everytime Jared is near, quite the opposite. I want Kim to be strong but quiet, delicate but rough. I don't want her to be a damsel in distress who hangs on to Jared for life support! Fuck that shit! I like strong, independent.

Oh and one other thing! Kim is NOT going to change just because she falls in love with Jared. I know lots of girls who change when they're in love, they get different opinions and values. I don't like that at all! But she is going to get happier and lighter ;)

I read a lot of fanfiction about Jared and Kim and I didn't really like how they were together... It was just like Bella and Edward's relationship, they were so codependet on each other which I hated! I don't want Kim to become like Bella did when Edward left, if Jared left her.

I don't know If you guys got what I was trying to say or if I'm just Lucy in the sky with diamonds.

But anyways hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

REVIEW ! I M AN APPROVAL SEEKING LADY OF THE NIGHT!

KISSES


	2. Grace

_Authors Note: Hiya Guys ;) Im back! _

_This Chapter is really late! I just haven't felt that motivated to write but I picked myself up and wiped away the dust from my computer._

_This Chapter Is a LOT of Jared. I wrote this chapter because I wanted people to see how I saw the imprinting thing, the closeness, the uplifting of a veil. _

_I don't know if it makes sense but I see the whole imprinting thing as a veil. A veil that's been placed on your soulmate that tones them down. For me the imprinting rips of the veil and makes everyone see how extraordinary they really are. _

_I'll try to explain it better the next chapter :)_

_NOTE! I do NOT own Twilight _

* * *

_Warmth_

The word was racing my brain, filling me with pleasant memories of my mother. Memories that reminded me of how it used to be. No, not really the memories as much as the feelings the memories projected, it felt like I was being wrapped up into a huge, soft blanket made out of love. And it has been a long time since I've felt this safe, almost serene like. It wasn't always like this, I used to be happy and carefree but throughout the years of living with a mother that's been hurt really badly your happiness kind of depends on hers. And my mother is everything but happy. _Warmth_? _Why this word_? _Was it something I've been missing? Is there something I should be learning right now? _

I rifled through my brain, searching for useful information answering my many questions. Why everything was black and in a daze, why this word kept filling me with tranquility. _Where am I? What Happened?_ _Okay first question. Last thing I remember was sitting at my window spot in History Class….. Oh! _

I had been sitting, pondering over silly things. When I'd heard a voice behind me, I can't remember what the voice had said though, but I don't think that it was really that important. I had turned around in confusion wondering if the voice was meant for me when all of the sudden I was gazing into the deepest most beautiful brown eyes, eyes that could only belong to one person.

_Jared _

And then I remembered the intensity of the gaze, the captivation. I recall feeling dazed and flushed, slightly embarrassed over my lingering stare. I had tried to break the silence but before I was able to I… _oh! I fainted! Right! Well shit. _

_Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!_

If I could just wake up so I could slap myself, but no I'm stuck here in this pitch black space.

" Hey? Hello?"

_What was that?_

"Hey…um Lacy, are you alright?"

_Who the hell is Lacy? Oh ….. Somebody's talking to me, well me as in Lacy. _

The voice kept calling me Lacy urging me to wake up, even patting my cheek a little until somebody told them to stop hitting me, that they're hurting me which they weren't. And that's when the person who I assume had been trying to revive me let out a strange chocking sound that almost sounded _pained? No that can't be right?_

_Oh! My hearing is getting better! Maybe that's a good sign. _

It was, because a few more sentences involving the name Lacy urging me to open my eyes actually did the trick. I was beginning to resurface.

I slowly blinked open my eyes trying to adjust my eyes to the extremely bright light that radiated through the ceiling lamps. It felt like I had sand in my eyes and I wanted desperately to rub my eyes clean but my arms would not cooperate. One of them really hurt, almost like I sprained my wrist or something.

_WAIT, Hold the fuck up!?_

_Oh this wasn't good! I could see the ceiling lamp, oh no no no no no no! I'm on the floor, in front of everyone! Oh goody could it possibly be any worse! Maybe there's some drool on my chin, you know….. for the cherry on top!_

My thoughts were interrupted by a very loud and commanding voice belonging to my favorite teacher Mr Shaw.

"Everybody move out of the way! Give the girl some room to breathe! Jesus people this isn't a carnival! Nothing to see here! Get back to your places and do something productive"

I could her people whispering, laughing and some scattering.

I kept my eyes closed out of fear of what I might see if I reopen them again. I don't want to see twenty pair of intrigued eyes looking down on me smirking with mock on they're faces.

"Do you think that that doesn't apply to you too ? Get back to your seat, Leave the poor girl alone. You've almost crushed her to death"

I opened my eyes in a flash, confirming that the warmth I had been experienced actually came from Jared, who's looking down on me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Emh … Er …. Yeah I think so, I think it's only my ego that's bruised" I mumbled

He gave a short laugh at my sentence, but stopped abruptly when he noticed me wincing from pain as I started to push myself of the floor with the help of my arms.

"Are you hurt!?" he growled

_Wait? Growled? That can't be right! He looks kind of furious, I don't really know why that would make him upset. _

"I don't know. I think I may have hit my hand when I fai…. I mean fell" I shrugged embarrassed. I could feel the heat rising through my cheeks, goddammit I was blushing!

I tried to move my left hand but before I had the time to even move an inch; mind numbing pain was shot out through my arm making me whimper in protest at the simple action.

"You need to go to the nurse's office"

"No I'm Fi.." I started to say before he interrupted me

"No you're not fine! C'mon"

He stretched out his bronzed muscular arm, reaching for my arm before he remembered that I was hurt. Instead of taking my arm he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me up effortless. I was blushing even harder now, even sweating! I hoped that he couldn't see it or smell how nervous I was! He had pulled me up so I was standing upright but he still wouldn't let go of my waist.

"I'm fine, I can walk on my own but thanks anyways"

"No you can't. If I let go of you, you're going to fall all over again due to the weakness you're experiencing in your muscles right now. So I think that it's best if you lean on me for support until you're more stable, wouldn't want you to fall now do we?" He replied with a wide smile.

"Plus it's not every day I get to save a beautiful damsel in distress, so let me enjoy this heroic moment" He said now his wide smile turning into a short laugh.

I was speechless, _beautiful? Me? Suuuuureee._ All I could do was nod. I really did feel unstable and secretly appreciated the help. I was a bit dizzy and really nauseous. _Please god, have mercy! Don't let me hurl in front of the whole school! _

"Thank you" was all I managed to stutter out. But he looked oddly pleased by those two words.

He leaned in close, so close that I could feel his warm breath against my cheek, like a soft caress. He whispered softly into my ear

"I'd gladly carry you"

I jumped back startled, trying to still the nervous shakes I was beginning to get due to his provocative words.

"Ermh!No that won't be necessary. I think I can manage on my own" I squeaked.

_Oh god was that my voice! How humiliating! Well think on the bright side! At least you actually managed to form the words out. Victory, right?¨_

"Are you sure? No problem at all" He said with a teasing gleam in his eye.

When I started to look up at him again, I saw a strange emotion passing over his face, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. But I had still seen it. He had looked at me with such wonder in his eyes, like he was a starving man and I was a feast, which was both unnerving and thrilling all at the same time.

I spun around, away from Jared when I heard a cough emerging behind us. Everybody was staring at us in chock, even Mr. Shaw. I don't know if they had reacted to the closeness between me and Jared, the teasing banter or the blushing.

It was Jared who broke the silence.

" ?"

"Yes Jared?" the teachers eyes quirked up in curiosity.

"Is it alright if I take Lacy here to the nurse? She hurt her arm pretty badly in the fall and I think it may be broken."

It felt like I had just been slapt! I could feel the pinching in my eyes warning that tears are threatening to fall.

_Lacy? LACY!? Really! Do I look like a Lacy?_

"Yes of course! How rude of me, are you alright?" He replied looking straight at me.

"I'm fine" I said curtly

I was furious! Did nobody know my real name? not even the teacher.

Both and Jared looked at me strange.

_What! Am I not allowed to be mad!? _

"I think I can walk on my own now! Let go of me, I don't need your help" I said through clenched teeth to Jared.

I was still blushing but it was no longer from embarrassment rather anger. He seemed a little chocked, and hurt?

I questioned my ability to storm out of the classroom without falling down, and eventually debated against it. It wouldn't have the effect that I'd wanted if I went sprawling to the floor now would it. As much as I hated to admit it I still needed Jared's help. And my arm really hurt! I longed for an ice pack and a pain pill.

He seemed to sense my turmoil because he stretched out his arm again and slithered it around my waist and lead the way out leading a classroom full of chocked people behind.

We walked in silence to the nurse's office. All I could hear were his soft steps making a sweet melody, a melody I would most likely use for my new song. The silence was nice. It wasn't forced or awkward and I felt myself beginning to relax at his side, even leaning on him a little more, which he seemed to enjoy because he made a sound of approval. It was weird but I somehow felt extremely safe by his side, and he was so warm, so cozy. I had no idea of how to explain the feeling that was beginning spread throughout my body right now except that it was the same feeling I would get when I played on my guitar while overlooking the forest. Jared seemed as content with us being close as i did. But I couldn't banish the lingering thought that kept reappearing in my mind. It was an annoying thought that wouldn't let me enjoy this moment with Jared in peace. So I gave up and moved away from his grip as much as I could manage without falling. After I did that, he seemed like he wanted to pull me closer to him again but judging by the look on his face he decided against it.

"My name is not Lacy."I said while clearing my throat.

But I immediately regretted saying that when I saw the embarrassment spreading across his face. He even looked a bit shamed.

_Why should I feel bad! Huh? He's the jerk who didn't even know what my name was, even though we've been sitting next to each other for over a year now!_

"I know that your name is not Lacy. I mean who would name their kid Lacy, really? That's just bad parenting! They're just setting that kid up for a bad life, one probably involving exotic dancing. I mean, well what I meant to say was that I didn't know your real name so I just kinda made up my own nickname for you, it's really silly but it just popped into my head, I'm sorry" He looked at me sheepishly which was strange considering it made him look softer. And he was everything but soft. Everything about him was hard; His visible abs, his bulging arms, his wide shoulders even his chiseled jaw. He truly was male perfection.

I was stunned. He had apologized? For not knowing my name? Now the roles have switched and I'm the nervous one again. It was a given that he didn't know my name, I was not a girl that turned heads and made people want to learn my name quite the opposite. I wasn't invisible or anything; I just didn't draw attention to myself. I'm excruciatingly plain and I've accepted that.

"So what is your name? I bet it something really beautiful that matches you completely" he said honestly.

Now I was even more dumbfounded than before. I just stared at him in shock and I noticed that his lips were beginning to move again.

_Oh those lips. They look so soft and inviting. I wonder what they would feel like pressed to mine, would they taste just as good as I had imagined or better? I wonder what It would feel like to have those lips kiss every inch of my body; starting with my neck and travelling slowly down to my collarbone, to my breasts. Kim! What are you thinking!_

I tried to shake the haunting thought and started to turn crimson when I noticed that he had seen me staring at his lips. He was now looking at my lips with hooded eyes, I automatically licked my lips. This made his eyes quirk up in chock, and lust?

"Emh? What did you say?" _before I got lost in your lick able lips_

He looked like he was in a trance and I felt the silly urge to wave my hand in his face, calling him down to earth again.

"Jared?" I said almost like a whisper

He closed his eyes and his lips started to turn up into a delectable smile, almost like he savored his name on my lips. He opened his eyes again with chocking speed as if he had just remembered that I had asked him a question.

"I asked what your name was and then I asked what you were staring at" he said while placing his hand over his mouth as if he was trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh, my name is" I started to say but was interrupted by the nurse asking me about my hand.

_Oh we were already here? How did that happen? And how had she known about my hand? _

I looked around in the nurse's office, searching for something colorful. I don't really know why but I've always hated the sterility that came with the medical territory. There were no emotions in this room, no smells, no sounds, nothing! It was if all the life on the planet had just been sucked dry leaving nothing but emptiness, and I hated emptiness. I could feel the panic starting to rise up in my stomach, paralyzing me. My vision was beginning to get darker by the second and I didn't like it. I also think that my legs were starting to quiver a little.

_Oh god! Calm down Kim, otherwise you're going to faint! _

"Hey Lacy! Look at me! I'm right here" Jared took my face into both of his hands and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Calm down. You need to calm down, I'm right here" he had the softest voice I'd ever heard. He let go of my face but instead of releasing me completely he crushes me into a hug and stroked my hair and mumbled soothing reassurances into my hair. I focused on his heartbeat that beat way to fast but still held the calming effect I was looking for.

_Breath In, Breath out. Booboom boobom boobom._

It was working, I was calming down and a few minutes later I could breathe properly and the room wasn't spinning anymore. He still held me crushed to his chest with his head lying on top of mine. It was scary how much I liked his embrace, how safe he made me feel. It made me not want to let him go and I knew that I had no claim on him.

"Thank you" I mumbled into his chest

"What happened?" he asked while shoving me back lightly so that he could look me in the face. He was concerned, I could see it in his eyes and in the way he still clung to me; like I was going to break at any second. I shuck my head in a no. I wasn't going to get into this. Thankfully he noticed my discomfort and let it slide.

As I turned around I noticed that the nurse was observing us strangely, like she was solving a puzzle. She must have been really chocked by my panic attack I guess. A new look came across her face, approval? She started to smile knowingly; like she was solving something I didn't even know needed solving. She broke her lingering gaze and started to walk over to me. She stopped a few inches away from me and took my left hand into hers. The action made me wince and I had to force myself not to yank my hand out of hers. Jared stepped closer to me, so close that I could feel his warmth against my back.

"I'm sorry my dear, your hand is worse than I thought. I just need a closer inspection so if you could just take a seat" The nurse said while pointing to a little chair across from her desk.

I moved across the room and slumped down into the chair. It was nice to sit down; my legs were beginning to ache in protest from standing too long. I felt a slow smile spreading across my face as I closed my eyes and just inhaled deeply, finally relaxing. But stopped when I felt the back of my neck tingle; it felt like somebody was watching me. I looked up and was met by wondering eyes. He was watching me intensely, and I just wanted him to stop because the heat was beginning to spread again all over my face. He just stood there in the middle of the room waiting for something, I don't know what. I turned my head away and sat quietly; waiting for the nurse to return

After a few minutes of awkward silence the nurse returned with the most wondrous thing ever.

_Oh thank god! An Ice pack._

"Here you go sweetie" She said while handing me the Ice pack.

I put it on my wrist immediately and the pain was slowly slipping away. I let out a sigh of relief which turned into a whimper when the nurse removed the Ice pack to be able to take a closer look at my wrist.

"I don't think your wrist is broken but I do think that it's badly sprained. You're already starting to swell and bruise which indicates that you banged it up pretty good! How did this happen anyways…miss? I'm sorry I don't know your name" She said apologetically

"Kimberly, but call me Kim" I said with a little smile and a shrug

"She fainted"

I looked up in surprise, I'd forgotten that Jared was here and judging by the look on the nurses face so had she.

"Oh really? Well that was a new one" she said before she gave a short laugh

"Did you hit your hand when you fell?"

"I don't really know, I was pretty much unconscious"

On cue she laughed again.

"It's not funny" Jared replied sounding almost angry

The nurse stopped laughing instantly and looked ashamed.

"I know. I'm sorry Kim. It's just that I have never heard about anyone hurting their wrist while fainting, their head but not their wrist." She said while looking straight at me

"No it's okay, really it's not that bad! I would probably laugh if I wasn't so embarrassed" I said with a chuckle

I turned my head to Jared's direction and gave him a tiny reassuring smile. My smile seemed to relax him and he returned my smile with one of his gut wrenching ones.

It was the nurse who broke the staring contest between me and Jared.

"Well there's not really anything more I can do for you Kim except put on a bandage. After I put this on, you should probably go home and rest." She said while wrapping my hand.

"But really I'm fine" I said chocked

"No you're not fine Kimberly! I'll take you home" Jared interrupted

_Oh why did he have to say my name like that! Like he was caressing me,_

"I appreciate the help but I'm more than capable of driving myself home Jared" I said a little annoyed.

This is how the next ten minutes went on, me and Jared arguing over this pointless thing until the nurse stepped in and asked us the paralyzing question.

"So how long have you two been dating?" she asked curious

I froze for a second but quickly recovered and started to argue.

"Me!? And Jared? Dating? No no no no no we're not dating. I mean, I don't mean it as insult. We're not even friends. Well kind of, I don't know. Emh what I meant to say was that it's not like that." I said flabbergasted

Jared looked at me weird, almost as if his feelings were hurt. _Had I hurt his feelings? How?_

"No we're not together" he said quietly with pain in his voice. He was looking down on his shoes with a lost in thought expression on his face.

_I wonder what he was thinking about._

I decided that I was going to be the one to break the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Thank you for your help, my wrist feels much better" I said to the nurse, flashing a tiny smile.

"You're welcome Kim, I will write a note to your teachers explaining that you went home for the day, go home and rest okay?" She said returning my tiny smile with a gentle one.

"Oh and Kim?"

"yeah?"

"Please do let Jared take you home! You can't drive with your bad hand and you're probably still a little dizzy from the whole fainting thing" She said while winking at me.

_That treacherous witch! She's pushing me onto Jared! Didn't she see that I didn't want to be in his company right now? That I just wanted to be alone?_

I looked at Jared defeated, I couldn't win against an argument like that. Jared looked smug; like he could sense his victory.

"Fine! Take me home Jared. But we're driving my car" I said annoyed with one eyebrow raised.

"As you wish, anything for you Kimberly" He said with a smile so wide it must have made his cheeks ache.

Shills spread through my entire body reacting to him using my name. It was for a lack of better words; extremely hot. His smile grew even wider when he noticed that I had yet turned away from his gaze but rather starred up at him dumbfounded. I missed his warmth; I wanted to place myself closer to him. As if he could sense my thought, he snaked his arm around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"For support" I could feel him grinning next to my ear.

I scoffed at that and he started to laugh. He waved goodbye to the nurse and started leading me out to the parking lot.

"Which one's yours?" he asked

"Emh that one" I said while pointing to my black Mercury Comet

"Wow this is a really nice car! This is a 1967 model! How did you get this?" he looked both excited and intrigued. I could see this because he would always get a glimmer in his eyes when he was really interested in something. I had focused so hard on Jared that I hadn't noticed the pain building in my stomach, it was a familiar pain.

"It was my dad's car" I said quietly while looking down at the ground, my eyes were beginning to pinch a little.

Jared just made a little grunting noise and reached for the keys.

"Hop in" he said with a new smile plastered on his face.

It was like he could sense my discomfort and didn't push it. He just let me pick myself up and wipe my eyes, I liked it. I liked him.

As I was starting to open my door he stopped me and opened it for me.

"I think I can manage to open a door on my own you know, sometimes I can even carry two books at the same time" I teased

He laughed at my words and just shook his head.

"I have no doubt! I think that if you put your mind to it you can even carry three books! I like feeling heroic, so don't ruin this for me Kim okay?" he said with a huge grin on his face. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Are we going or what my hero?" I said while batting my eyelashes

Instead of laughing he turned dead serious and just stared at me. His eyes were darker and hooded. I was frozen when he leaned in and rubbed his cheek against mine before he whispered into my ear with ragged breath.

"Don't. Do. That"

He must have seen my confusion but when I'd asked him about it he'd said nothing. He'd just guided me into the car.

_Where did all that courage come from! Did I really bat my eyelashes at him? No wonder he acted weird! I must have looked like a moose trying to flirt. Wait what!? Was I flirting with him? _

He put the key in the ignition and drove onto the familiar rode that I loved so much.

* * *

This was a long chapter ;) Well long for me! There will be more

Oh and for those who are confused by Kim's boldness, don't be. The imprinting makes you feel at ease with the person, like it's the most natural thing in the world! for both of them, well thats my theory at least

Review :)

Kisses !


	3. Friday I'm In love

**Hi Everyone! A new chapter already**! **I know! I'm trying to step it up and yesterday I got this motivation streak ;) I wrote until my fingers bleed!**

**Anyways hope you'll like it !**

**NOTE! I do NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

What was it about this road? Ever since I could remember; I have always loved this road. Was it the asphalt? How it looked like it could continue on forever? Or was it that every turn you took could take you to different places; the path could never end because it always had new turns that took you to new roads leading you onwards to more roads; it was never ending and I liked that. Every time I drove on this path; I felt free, like I could go anywhere, be anyone. I was limitless on this road! It was like even the sky wasn't a limit. I was free.

I sighed in content and kept looking outside the window. It was a cloudy grey day but even the bad weather couldn't make this road look lifeless, quite the opposite. The trees that stretched along the side of the road looked vibrant green in this weather; I guess it was particularly green due to the drizzle of the previous night. This day was a pathetic excuse for summer but honestly I didn't mind that the sun wasn't gushing or that the ground wasn't dry, La Push fit me perfectly. When everybody expected it to be warm, it was cold. And when it was supposed to be dry, it was wet. It was predictable in an unpredictable way.

I turned my head away from the window to be able to glance out of the corner of my eye at Jared. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were beginning to whiten, it looked like he was trying to snap it in half and I was pretty sure he was going to succeed if he didn't loosen his grip a little. He looked straight ahead with a confused look on his face. And that's when I realized that he had no idea what so ever about where I lived.

"You just wanna keep heading straight until you see the huge oak tree" I said with a little amused smile.

He looked up at me with a chocked expression on his face. Almost like he had forgotten that I was in the car with him.

"Thanks. I didn't really know where I was going so I just kind of let my instincts take over, which sounds completely insane now when I think about it. You can't really guess your way to somebody's house now can you?" he said sheepishly with a hint of blush staining his cheeks.

"You could have fooled me. You even took my favorite road home. You beat the odds Jared" I said while looking down at my hands.

"Beat the odds?" He looked really confused and almost sad that he couldn't understand what I had meant with my simple sentence.

"There are five roads you could have taken but you took this road. You beat the odds. Why did your instinct tell you to take this road?" I asked intrigued

"I don't really know Kim, it just felt right. It felt like you"

He flashed me one of his devilish grins; looking at me up and down.

Instead of answering, I simply shrugged and made a "heh" sound. It felt like hours had passed before Jared finally broke the awkward silence that had been stirring between us.

"So Kim, what do you like to do? I mean on your free time, got any hobbies? Maybe you like to go around steeling canes from old people? Or maybe you're one of those people who jumps of cliffs just for the heck of it?" He said with a chuckle

"Yeah, you got me! I just love my cane collection, makes me feel like a pimp. Oh and you'll always see me jumping of cliffs! Just call me KimBEARly Grylls" I said laughing at the absurdity

Now he was laughing too. It was an enchanting sound; it was a rumbly and deep, like it came from the pit of his stomach. He had such an easy laugh; I guess it was because he was such an easy person. I liked seeing him laugh; his whole face would light up and his eyes would sparkle. I didn't look directly at him but I could see his face from the corner of my eye. He sobered almost instantly, and turned serious again. I felt a pang of sadness run through me when he did. I liked this Jared. The happy, easygoing Jared. I felt at ease and comfortable when he was being silly. I started fiddling with my fingers; waiting for him to say something.

"No but really Kim, what do you like to do?" he looked genuinely interested so I actually considered telling him the truth. That my one true passion was singing. I only debated against it because I didn't want him to mock me for my "hopeless dream" like so many others before him had. When I'd told my mother about my dream of becoming a singer she had practically laughed in my face and looked at me like I was insane, which had hurt my feelings but the finishing blow was when she told me that she didn't think I was good enough for that profession. I didn't touch my guitar for three weeks after that, so depressed that I actually put it in my closet letting dust gather on it. Then I decided that I wasn't going to let her affect my life choice because it wasn't really about "making" it for me. I don't care about the money or the fame. I would be blissfully content with just knowing that someone, somewhere was listening to my song; feeling complete and happy even if it's just for a couple of minutes. That's what I want, I want to affect people, to reach out and comfort them with my songs. I'd take that over fame any day. After a few minutes of consideration; I finally decided on telling him.

_So what if he laughed? It would just be a reminder of people's cruelty and would probably motivate you even more so what's the problem? The problem would be that it's Jared! For some reason I think it would hurt more if he laughed at me. Have a leap of faith! You can't judge him for something he hasn't even done yet. Right! I have to give him a chance. So here it goes…_

"I like to sing and play guitar. I hope to become a singer when I'm older" I mumbled while looking down at my hands waiting for laughter. But nothing came, so I started to look up again.

Jared was watching me with his lips curved up into a smile. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that he wasn't going to start laughing either. The relief that was flooding through my body quickly turned into worry. _Why wasn't he saying anything?_

He seemed to sense my unease because he quickly replied after our eyes meet.

"I thought it was something like that, something requiring creativity. But I would have most likely guessed painter by the way you were admiring the road; almost like you were socking up the life that surrounded it. You were so attuned with the forest; like you were a part of it, and I've only ever seen one person that gazed at his surroundings like you did, and he was a painter" he looked at me with admiration in his eyes, like he was pleased with my choice of a profession.

I looked up at him chocked. He was not judging me or tearing me down? It was nice having people not doubt you for once, but also new so I didn't quite know what to make off it.

_Was he making fun of me?_

But I could tell that he wasn't because when he had said those lovely words, I could tell that he honestly meant them. It was scary how easy he could read me, I felt like an open book which left me feeling vulnerable. But also quite pleased because that meant that he saw the true me and didn't condemn me for it.

"You got all that from me glancing a little into the forest?" I said with a hint of teasing in my voice.

Jared gave a short laugh at that before he replied

"Yeah I guess I did, but you don't hide your true nature as well as you think you do Kim."

"What do you mean by that?" I said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well for starters your clothes give you away a little" he said while pointing at my shirt.

I was confused. How did my clothes reveal anything about me?

"Care to elaborate?" I said confused

"Well you might not notice it Kim but everything about you screams out nature. Your shirt is the same color as leaves, your pants the same color as the ocean after a stormy day even your hair looks like the color of a tree trunk. You're so in touch with nature; like it's your inspiration in life"

He was right. I was shocked by the revelation and kind of humbled that he noticed something even I hadn't.

"What has that anything to do with my true nature?" I wondered.

"When someone is as deeply and spiritually connected to something as you are to nature; it means that they're more in tuned than other people are. This means that they're perceptive; that they see and understand things on a higher level that normal people don't. Your true nature is to see and try to spread it so that other people can see it as well through songs, paintings whatever."

"But you noticed me? So does that mean that you're different too?"

"I'm different but not like you are Kim, I can't paint my gift forward." He said while shrugging.

"What do you mean by painting it forward?" I said confused

"I see things clearer than most people, just like you do. But you have a talent where you can share your vision with other people, while I don't." He shrugged his shoulders lightly after he said it, like he was accepting his lack of talent.

"But you do have a talent Jared"

"Oh I do, do I?" he had a teasing gleam in his eyes, that indicated that he was enjoying our conversation.

"Yes your talents are with words, while other people; such as me needs a special "talent" as you call it, you don't require one. People understand what you see with the help of your words. See I don't have your talent so you have probably no idea of what I'm saying do you?" I let out a soft embarrassed chuckle.

"I think I have a tiny clue of what you're hinting at but if you care to explain further you could always sing for me?" He said with a wide smile.

"Why you sly dog"

He wanted to hear me sing, and probably knew that I would accept the challenge if I didn't realize that it was what he wanted. He was manipulating me and I was falling for it! I actually wanted to sing for him.

I had been so deep into my thoughts that I had almost missed the flickering emotion of amusement that hid behind his eyes when he looked at me. It was like I had made an inside joke that I didn't even know. His lips were slowly turning up into an appealing smile which left me flustered and breathless. To stop from hyperventilating, I quickly turned my head so I looked straight ahead. I was beginning to see the big oak tree and I wondered if he was too.

"There it is" I said while pointing at the oak tree.

"Where do I turn after we pass the tree?"

"Not after, before. There is a little clearing just ahead to your left. It's a small secluded dirt road that takes you right up to a little yellow house, well my house I guess"

"You guess?" he said teasingly

"No, I know" I replied with teasing seriousness

He gave a short laugh at that and started to turn left. The dirt road was always bumpy and you always flew all over the place if you didn't have anything to hold onto which considering with my hurt hand; I didn't, I was pretty much flung all over the place. Jared slowed down when he noticed that I was hitting my right side, mostly my ribs on the car door. I gasped out loud when I made an impact with the car door again. It hurt like hell and was probably going to leave a big bruise. I gasped again when Jared suddenly stopped the car completely. He turned around so that his whole body was facing me; it looked like he was inspecting me for damage control.

"Either you're sitting in my lap so I can hold onto you or we're going to walk the rest of the way."

I started to laugh but stopped when I noticed that he was deadly serious.

"Are you serious!?" I said not knowing whether to laugh or gape at his absurdity, so I settled for option number two.

"Deadly" he said, his eyes burrowing into mine.

"But it will take us like twenty minutes to walk and I'm still a little light headed." I complained.

"Then I guess you're sitting in my lap."

"No it's fine I'll walk" I said while putting on a brave face.

He looked at me with frustration in his eyes. I could see that he wanted to strangle me but I couldn't care less. I was not sitting on his lap, I refuse. Not because I found the Idea repulsing it was because I didn't! I actually wanted to crawl into his lap, wrap my arms around his neck and just let his warmth run through me. I had found the idea so alluring that I had subconsciously moved my body closer to his. I was so close now that I could feel the heath radiating of his skin, skin which smelled like grass and sunshine. Oh god how I wanted to lean into him and place multiple kisses on his strong shoulders and just run my hands over his smooth chest.

_Snap out of it!_

I backed away quickly, too quickly judging by the confused look on his face.

_Walking! Right Walking!_

I reached for the door handle, second guessing my choice while doing so. I ignored the lightness that was currently my head and stepped out of the car. I took one step; slowly, to feel it out. The earth wasn't spinning and my knees weren't buckling so I guessed that I was safe. I took a few more steps before I noticed that Jared hadn't followed me. He just stood by the car, watching me, waiting.

"Are you coming or what?"

I started to take a few more steps and that's when I felt it, the shaking. My knees were going to give out. Jared was right; my muscles were too weak right now. Before I had the chance to fall, strong arms were supporting me from behind; holding onto my waist and shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the car again?" He said sounding a little smug.

He had won this time, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight! I debated against using my stern side or my manipulating one. I decided that Jared probably wouldn't be intimidated by somebody who was 5 ft 7 when he was much taller, almost 6 ft 3. So I chose the manipulating side.

"I really want to walk. I feel so trapped in that car, I miss the nature." I pleaded; I even threw in a little eyelash batting.

His whole posture changed when I uttered those words. He grew rigid and looked down on me pleadingly; like he wanted me to change my mind for his sake, which I wasn't going to. It looked like he was actually considering it, so for good measures I threw in some reassurances and arguments.

"What if I can't hold on and I fly into the steering wheel head first? Plus I'll be fine walking! I can even hold onto you if I start to feel a little light headed, Okay?"

It was strange having someone worry for me as much as he did. And what was even stranger was that I didn't know why he did. He was a mystery, a mystery I've only really talked to today.

The steering wheel warning seemed to do it for him because he agreed on walking but on one condition; that I held onto him. I wouldn't have cared less if he agreed or not, I would have walked anyways. It was out of sheer politeness that I swayed him to my cause rather than just flip him off and walk home alone.

On cue he snaked his arm around my waist and lead the way home. I guessed he really liked holding me like this because he had done it more than three times already. If I asked him he would probably say something like it was just for the best achievable stability. So I let that thought float away to were all the dreams came to die; reality.

"You're insufferable and extremely stubborn you know that right?" He said with one cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah I know, my mom says that's my most endearing quality" I smiled the brightest smile I could conjure. It did what I wanted to because less than a second later he was smiling back at me.

"Kim, how come you fainted today?" He was waiting for me to answer a question even I didn't know the answer to. Well I did have a pretty good guess but it was too obvious to say out loud in front of Jared. So I decided on lying, well not really if you think about it.

"I'm not sure but it could be because I haven't eaten all day." I replied while looking straight at my feet, trying to hide my face so he didn't suspect me of lying.

"What!? Why didn't you say anything! We could have picked something up on the way home! God, Kim you must be starving!" He sounded like a bomb ticking, getting closer to the explosion by the second. I looked at his hand which was now shaking.

_What was happening!?_

"Jared?" I looked up at him and was instantly startled by the sight I was met with. He was shaking uncontrollably! His eyes wide with horror and his mouth open; taking gasping breaths.

And when I looked into his eyes and saw the pain I knew what was happening; he was having some sort of panic attack. I knew what I had to do at that second. I took his face into my palm and looked him deep in the eyes and started to sing the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little and had woken up hysteric from a bad dream.

_Don't cry you my darling, Angels are watching over you_

_With their warm wings they're wrapping you _

_feel yourself slip into a new dream_

_Dream of warmth and safety _

_Comfort and joy _

_Sleep my little darling, let the angel guide you_

_Away to the land of dreamers _

At the end of the song I could feel him beginning to get steady again and breathe normally. I don't know what had triggered his panic attack but gave no thought to it. I was only happy that he was calming down again. Before I could let him go he crushed me into a tight hug and whispered a thank you into my hair. I simply nodded into his chest. He let go of me way to quickly in my opinion but I said nothing about it. I simply took his arm and placed it around my waist and started walking again.

"So…. What happened back there?" I had tried to let go off the lingering question but I just couldn't so I just spit it out.

He looked at me with shame and pain in his eyes. And all I wanted to do was find a way to banish it from his eyes.

"When I get upset; it's hard for me to control my feelings and they just come out in the must inconvenient way possible." He glanced my way but quickly averted his eyes.

"Well think of it this way! You got to hear my awful singing" I said winking at him.

It didn't have the affect I wanted on him, I wanted him to laugh but instead he stopped and leaned my head up so I was looking him in the eye.

"Your voice is amazing. It was like liquid honey, sweet and soft. It was pure magic; perfection for a lack of a better word" he looked honest

I blushed profoundly at his praises and just looked at him until he understood that I wasn't going to say anything.

He let go of my chin and wrapped his arm around my waist again. I cleared my throat in an attempt to steer the subject somewhere not awkward.

"So Jared, are you on steroids or something?" I blushed when I heard it out loud

_Way to make it even more awkward, genius! _

He didn't seem offended at all, rather the opposite. He was actually smiling a little. And before he answered my question he actually laughed.

"Where did that come from?" He looked pleasantly shocked.

"Well I don't know, you were sick for like three weeks and came back totally ripped! And there's no "normal" way to buck up that fast so either you sold your soul to a demon or its steroids." I was blushing again.

"So you noticed me huh?" He had that teasing gleam in his eye again, like he was enjoying my discomfort.

"Well it's pretty hard to miss someone that makes the hulk jealous. And you didn't answer my question" I pointed out.

"No it's not steroids, it was puberty I guess" Now he looked uncomfortable.

"You're lying aren't you?" I cocked one eyebrow at him. "I'm guessing it's one of those I can't really talk about it things?"

He nodded and then hung his head in despair. The action made my stomach ache. I didn't want him to become sad again. It was obviously a touchy subject so I made a note to steer clear of it in the future.

_Me and my stupid mouth. _

"Hey! It's fine, so you can't tell me right now, no biggie. I'll just have to live with the curiosity."

We walked in silence the rest of the way, until we reached the yellow house.

"Oh god! I forgot about the car! I have to move it out of the way, I need it for work! How am I going to work today?" I was rambling.

He looked puzzled by my outburst.

"I can run back and drive the car up to the house and about the whole work thing; you can always call in sick?" He sounded so calm and relaxed that I felt him soothing me as well.

"No I can't, I need the money. So I guess I'll just have to make due with one hand." I shrugged.

"What do you need the money for so badly?"

I stated it simply with one word.

"College"

"Oh well that makes sense, where do you work?" he asked; a smile curving his lips.

"At Chief Joe, the little diner by route 29. You know it?"

"Yeah, I and my buddy's eat there a lot, well not as much lately. They have the most amazing "special" hamburgers, my mouth waters every time I think about them" He had closed his eyes now and licked his lips a little; almost like he was imagining eating one of them.

Now it was my turn to smile. Jared probably didn't know that it was my hamburger he talked about. The "Special" Hamburger was my creation, one I came up with when I was bored at the diner one day. I just kind of mixed everything I thought would be delicious and gave some to the owner. Joe actually liked the hamburger so much that he put it on the menu.

"I came up with that" I smiled at his now open eyes.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Well, The "Special" Burger is the one I came up with" I said with a hint of blush staining my cheeks.

"You made that!? Wow! It's the most amazing thing ever! I can probably scarf down like twenty of them!" He looked at me like he was amazed.

"Oh really? Then you better get a discount next time you come in" I replied with a little wink.

"I think I'll hold you to that" he chuckled. "I'll be right back! I'm just gonna run to the car and drive it up here for you"

I nodded and thanked him for his kindness. He looked oddly pleased whenever he helped me, it was strange but appreciated. When he said that he would run, he really meant run! Jesus he was fast! I hardly had time to blink before he disappeared into the clearing. I sat down on the porch and waited for him to return. I sighed in content when the sun started to shine a little; it had fought and clawed its way away from the clouds that seemed to want to darken it. I was pleased that it had succeeded because now I could lean my head back, close my eyes and just enjoy feeling the sun on my face. I just sat there socking up the vibe. God how I loved it here! I snapped out of my relaxation a few minutes later when I heard the soft roar of the car engine. Jared was back with the car and was smiling in my direction.

"My hero" I said under my breath when I closed the distance between us.

"Ever at your service" He bowed a little and waived with his arm before he placed it on his heart.

I laughed at his silliness, but was secretly happy that he had got the teasing and decided to tease back. He handed me the car keys when he finished chuckling. When I took them I realized that it was time to say goodbye, And for some reason I didn't want him to go.

"Wait! How are you going to get home? Do you want to borrow my car?"

_I can't believe I just offered him my baby! What was I thinking!_

He gave a short laugh at that; like he found it amusing that I was worried about him.

"No I was planning on walking. I'm going to meet up with a couple of friends at the beach which is like only ten minutes away so I think I can manage. One of them will probably give me a ride home, but thanks" He winked

I only nodded. I was sad that he was leaving; I didn't want him to go. I had liked our conversations and our teasing banter. It had been nice and relaxing. I shook my head in an attempt to try to steer my thoughts away from the sadness.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said unsure.

"Yes, you most certainly will. Who else will carry you if you happened to faint in history class again?" he teased

"Hey! You faint one time, one time and you're seen as helpless!" I laughed a little and punched him lightly on his arm.

He rubbed the spot and pouted a little; like it had actually hurt, which it hadn't. The gesture made me laugh again. He looked so cute with his lip pouting like that. All I wanted was to kiss his Booboo and make it all better.

"Oh you big baby"

He grinned at that. It was ridiculous to call him a baby because he was everything but! He was enormous! A lot taller and wider than me; which counted for something.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school Kim" He looked at me doubtful, like he was second guessing his decision to leave. It almost looked like he didn't want to.

"Yeah Sure, I'll see you tomorrow my hero" I waved and grinned a little when he started to walk away. I stood in the same exact spot until I could no longer see him in the clearing; then I turned around and walked up to the front door. I put the key into the lock; unlocked it and stepped in. I was met by an empty house. I rejoiced! Mom was probably already at work, she always started work earlier on Fridays so that she could come home earlier. She hated to sleep the Saturdays away. This meant that she would probably be home at like 4am.

I headed towards the kitchen, looked at the clock and was shocked. The clock was only eleven! It felt like hours had passed since I fainted but only an hour and a half had passed since the incident.

My thoughts were interrupted by growling sound that came from my stomach. Jared was right I really was starving. I hadn't noticed it before when I was with him but now when I was all alone it was painfully clear that I was judging by the stomach cramps in fact really hungry. I decided on grabbing a small snack because I was going to eat at the diner in a few hours anyways, so I didn't need anything big.

I made myself a turkey sandwich, and poured some orange juice as well. I sat down and ate my sandwich in silence. It was no longer a grey day but rather a marvelous one. The sun was high up in the sky glistening like a big diamond, the trees swayed gracefully in the wind and the grass was greener. It was a beautiful day. It was a shame that I was so tired that I couldn't go outside and enjoy it. All I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for a couple of hours before I had to go to work. I put the plate and the glass in the sink before I made my way up the stairs to my room. When I closed the distance between me and the bed; I slumped my whole body onto the bed and sighed. I kicked of my shoes and my clothes until I was only in my underwear and crept under the cover. I let the warmth and the softness of the bed relax me. And soon enough I fell into a stupor.

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around the room, searching for the rasping noise that had woken me up but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I shook my head and gave a short laugh at my paranoia. I yawned and stretched in content, happy with the little sleep I'd gotten. I looked over to my nightstand where the alarm clock was. The clock was just a little over three. I jerked up with a volt of realization and started to scramble around; searching for my clothes. I started work in less than an hour and I had to take a shower before I left because I probably smelled pretty bad.

I picked up my shirt and smelled it and was hit by a wave of an indescribable feeling, it smelled like him. Like heaven. There was no way in hell that I was going to change shirts; I liked the feeling of his scent on me too much, it was almost like he was claiming me as his. I picked up the jeans as well and carried onwards to the bathroom. I let the clothes fall to the cold tile floor along with my bra and panties and stepped into the shower.

I turned on the water and let out an ear pricing shriek when I came in contact with the ice cold water. I took a few seconds that felt like hours before the water turned pleasantly warm. I wet my hair and tried to comb it with my fingers before I massaged in some coconut shampoo. After I rinsed it I started with the conditioner leaving it in while I soaped my entire body. It was hard doing this with only one hand but somehow I managed. I always loved this routine; it was so relaxing and always eased my muscles completely.

When I stepped out of the shower I quickly dried myself and dressed. I combed my hair and decided on braiding it so that it draped along my back, which hurt my hand a lot but it looked good. I walked back to my room, grabbed my shoes and then went down stairs. I slipped on my shoes and my jacket before I headed out the door. I hoped into my car, started it up and headed towards the clearing. When the bumpy road arrived; I held on for dear life with my one hand. It didn't take long for me to pass the bumpy road, a couple of minutes, tops. I turned on the radio and let out a little scream of excitement when I noticed that it was a song by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club and not just any song! One of my favorites, Beat The Devils Tattoo Video. I started to sing along, which was really hard considering the lead singer had such a slow, raspy voice. I lowered the roof top and just drove, enjoying the cool wind whipping my face. Whenever you hear this song you automatically feel badass. The badass moment ended when the song did, so now instead of enjoying the cool wind I disliked it. I raised the roof again and followed the road until I could see the Chief Joe sign up ahead. I turned into the parking lot which was only half full of cars, so it wasn't that hard to get a good spot. I got out of my car; locked it and headed towards the tiny rectangular diner. As usual the doorbell released a sharp noise that demanded attention, but the people around here was so used to it that they didn't even react to it anymore.

I walked over to the counter where Nathaniel was talking to a pretty petite blonde, a customer I guessed. They were obviously flirting so I didn't interrupt, I simply waited until they were done; grabbing an apron in the meantime.

"Hey Kim!" Nathaniel waved me over with a smile on his face. I liked Nathaniel he was such a nice guy, never judged anybody and always had a smile on his face. I think that's one of the reasons everybody liked him; he smiled a lot.

"Hey Nate, who was that pretty little blond you were talking to?" I said suggestively with waggling eyebrows.

He laughed at my ridiculous face and replied softly.

"Oh just some girl who was looking to get into my pants, So I told her that I was a classy brad and the least she could do was buy me dinner first. But Kim you know that the only girl I want is you, you're my lobster" He winked his eye and chuckled.

"Keep on dreaming lobster boy" I laughed and swung my hips away from him. "When do you get off?"

"I get off at seven, you?" he replied.

"I'm only working a seven hour shift today, so I get off at eleven." I shrugged "Who's the unlucky bastard that gets stuck with the closing today?"

"I think it's Sorche" He bobbed his head in Sorche's direction.

She was waiting on a table at her booth. Sorche was a little thing, barely 5 foot 2. She was painfully gorgeous and if she wasn't so incredible kind and cool I probably would have hated her guts. She had dark hair that framed an egg shaped face. Her eyes were big, brown and covered by long natural black eyelashes. She had a darling figure that made her look younger than she was, she looked seventeen but when I'd asked her I found out that she was really twenty-five. I think that Nate has a thing for her because he's always staring at her, coming to her rescue and is always trying to make her laugh. Which I think is really sweet so I'm always trying to push those two together.

I decided that I was going to tell her that I had arrived. So I crossed the room until I stood beside her.

"Hey Chay, I'm here now so if you want to take a break, I can take over for you" I flashed a tiny smile in her direction.

"No it's fine, I can take care of this costumer" She said through clenched teeth. My eyebrow cocked at that, what was her problem? She looked at me like she was dropping a hint in my direction. When I didn't get it she sighed and rolled her eyes. And that's when she bobbed her head in the direction of a customer sitting at her booth. But it wasn't just any customer, it was male perfection Jared. And she was eyeing him like a steak. I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**So watcha think?**

**I just love me some Jared ;)**

**Review!**

**Kisses**

**Feelexplosion**


	4. Furr

**Hi Everybody... I know it's been a really long time since I last updated this story but I just felt so unmotivated and I didn't want to do second rate work. **

**I really hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it. It may not be A-class or even B-class material but I tried my best and that's what matters. **

**Anyways Review! let me know what you think! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!**

* * *

Red, the color of love and desire. Such a wondrous and powerful color from afar, but the closer you look the more twisted it becomes. You start to discover the disgusting parts of the color, the hate, anger and jealousy.

And right know if you were to describe me. The most accurate description of me would be the color red. Sadly not the nice part.

Those three emotions were now directed at the most beautiful, coolest and nicest girl I've ever known; Chay or now better known as Judas.

_You keep your filthy experienced hands of my Jared! _

As those thoughts entered my head, a new emotion coursed through my body; guilt. Jared wasn't mine, and I had no right what so ever to be mad at one of my most treasured friends for something as trivial as stupid teenaged boy drama. Chay didn't know that I had been pining after Jared ever since I was thirteen. To her he's only a nights worth of enjoyment, a hot body and a pretty face.

"Kim? Hello? Earth to Kim? Are you in that pretty little head of yours?"

I snapped out of my trance with the help of a dainty hand waiving up and down in front of my face. And that's when I noticed that Chay was staring at me, waiting.

"Huh?" I replied with crimson stained cheeks. Chay was tapping her foot and had crossed her arms over her chest, displaying clear signs of irritation.

"Girl, Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours. Must be something really good, because it takes you hell of a lot time to get out of there." Chay said while shaking her head back and forth.

Before I had the chance to even utter one syllable she interrupted me.

"As I was saying before you so rudely zoned out on me. It's no problemo, I think I can manage this costumer, If you know what I mean" She replied with wiggling eyebrows.

Oh scratch Guilt! Anger was reappearing again, more ferocious than the first time; Showing me Images of Jared trailing kisses along Chay's neck, his rough fingers stroking her arms tenderly while uttering words of endearments.

"No!" I shrieked. Disgusted by the images that came rolling into my head, crashing down; like waves

Chay jerked away in haste, a trace of chock staining her face at my sudden outburst.

"Okay? What's up with you Kim? You're acting really weird!" She looked both worried and confused.

"I'm just having a really off day; my emotions are all over the place. I just really want to work and get out of my head for a while and since I'm here and ready to work I just thought that you might need a break, because I know how tired you must be, looking after your niece and all." I was shocked at how simply the lie had slipped out. I'm usually such an awful liar, always tumbling over each word, my gaze wandering all over the place.

"I really do love you, you know that right?" She said with a beaming smile, my words seemed to have driven away any lust filled thoughts she had about Jared.

"Of course I do! What's not to love?" I laughed. "Go! Sit down, have something to drink! I'll take care of your costumers, go!" I shooed her away.

"Okay okay I'm going! Jeeesh! "She chuckled; turned around and started walking over to the counter where Nate was.

When I was sure that she was seated, I made my way over to booth number five where Jared and two other guys were sitting. They were talking; it must be about something really fascinating because they were all leaning into each other.

I took out my notepad and pen out of the aprons front pocket and cleared my throat. My heart was beating so fast that it made my stomach churn and my knees weak.

_Don't be such a, well for a better word. A big vagina!_ _You talked to him the whole way home! You shared laughs, thoughts and hopes! I think you can manage to utter the five words "What Can I Get You?" _

Those Five words were on repeat in my head all the way over there. Until I just had enough and burst.

"Hi! What can I get you!?" I raised an octave.

All three heads snapped up in shock.

_Oh god. Smooth! No really! Thumbs up you waste of fucking space._

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I must have scared the living shit out of you guys. I didn't mean to be so loud! Jesus I think my eardrums exploded. Let me try that again without making your ears bleed. Hi what can I get you all?" I rambled; blushing profoundly, hoping that the ground would just swallow me whole and end my misery.

"You were right Jared, She's adorable when she blushes" Said the guy right to Jared who had a very cute smile. The sentence only caused me to blush even more, which made the guy who said it smile even wider. I turned my head way from the cutie and stopped abruptly when my eyes meet Jared's. He was smiling that special smile that made my heart pick up a few paces.

_Snap out of it! You're staring!_

I cleared my throat in discomfort, in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah? So are we all just gonna stare at each other like people who takes the short buss to school or are we actually going to order?" said the other guy next to Jared. Jesus this guy was huge! Even bigger than Jared! And he was equally attractive with his black hair and his big brown eyes. Come to think of it, they all resembled each other.

Before I could stop it, the words came out.

"Jesus, you're big! What do you eat!? Babies?"

They all burst out laughing. They laughed so hard, that tears were beginning to form in their eyes. I tried to salvage my ever growing mortification by covering my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry that sounded very rude! It sounded better in my head, well not really. I just have a very big mouth that seems to have a mind of its own." I said biting my lip.

The guy I had insulted gradually stilled himself and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I'm not offended; I take it as a compliment. I'd rather be my height and size than Jared's, if he didn't have short hair I would think he was a girl" He winked.

"Jared doesn't look like a girl! He's too handsome and strong to ever be mistaken for a girl!" _Oh god, please please tell me I did not just say that._

But judging by the shocked expressions I was met by says that I did. I was mentally kicking myself but stopped when I noticed Jared pleased expression. He liked it when I called him handsome?

"Okay… Let's try to circle back to the starting point of this conversation. What can I get you guys?" My face was probably as red as a tomato at this point.

The Cutie was the first to answer. "I'll take three of those delicious "Special" burgers with fries on the side and two cherry cokes."

"Ditto" Said both Jared and Humongous next him.

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise but lowered them instantly. I didn't want to offend them. I scribbled down the orders on the notepad, trying hard not to raise my head a little to catch a glimpse of Jared.

"Nine "Special" burgers, french fries and six cherry cokes coming right up." I smiled my brightest smile. "I really have to make special discount coupons for you guys don't I? Eat twenty burgers, get one for free" I chuckled. "I'm Kim by the way"

It was Cutie who answered first again. "We know. I'm Embry and this grumpy old man here is Paul and you already know Jared." He replied with a knowing smirk.

When I heard what their names were, realization hit me.

"Wait I know you two! I think Paul and I have gym together and Embry, you and I used to play together when we were little! How could I forget the guy who played tea parties with me? Wow you grew up" I exclaimed.

"Little Princess Kimmy?" Embry said shocked.

I started laughing. "You even remember the nickname I forced you to call me?"

"Of course how could I forget? You got so mad one time when I called you Kimberly that you poured imaginary tea all over my pants!" He laughed which caused me to laugh with him. All of the sudden I heard a voice that caught my attention behind me.

"Excuse me Miss, we would like to order" Said a nice older woman who sat with what I presumed to be her husband.

"I will be right there" I replied with a smile. I turned my attention back to Jared, Embry and Paul. "It was nice seeing you again Embry, or should I say Princess Em? I'll be right back with your orders!" before I turned around I sneaked a glance at Jared and discovered that he was also looking at me in wonder. I quickly turned my head around, blushing.

I strolled over to Nate, handed in the order and then went over to the elderly couple and took their orders while refilling their Ice teas. I had cleared two tables and taken two more orders when I heard a voice shout "Orders up for booth five".

When I went over to the counter and tried to pick up the three plates was when I remembered that I couldn't.

"Can I help you with that?" Jared was standing behind me smiling. "You know with your damaged hand and all"

"Well we wouldn't want Superman to be unemployed now do we?" I returned his smile with one of my shy ones.

"Is that what I am in your eyes? Superman?" He grinned.

I could only manage a nod. But his smile became even brighter. "Let me take those of your hands" he said; reaching for the plates, placing two on his arm and the third one in his hand. "Hand me three of the cokes will you?" I did and he grabbed them with his free arm. "I'll grab the other three." I replied. He nodded and started walking toward his booth.

I walked over to the booth with the drinks and set them down. But before I turned around I thanked Jared, who did the most adorable shrug while smiling at the ground. His smile left me a little hot and bothered, I've always been a sucker for shy smiles. _Stupid, sexy Jared._

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. I took orders, cleared tables, talked to Chay and Nate a little bit and served food. I had caught Jared staring at me a couple of times, which made my knees weak. The time flashed by in a haze and before I knew it the clock was 10.

"Hey Kim, I hate to ask this of you but I just got off the phone with the babysitter and she just told me that she has to go home because she thinks she's caught the flu. She wasn't sure but she's been barfing for an hour now and she can't watch Ella anymore. Could you maybe close up for today? Please I wouldn't ask this of you if I had another choice, I'm really sorry" Chay looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Yeah sure. It's fine! Really, go home Sorshe, Ella needs you. I understand"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed; throwing her arms around my neck, hugging me. "You are the best friend ever!"

I knew how hard Sorshe worked to keep everything in order at home. Chay is one of the strongest people I know. She's had a couple of rough months due to her sister; who felt like she wasn't ready to raise a child at twenty-two so instead left her with Sorshe and took off with some guy. I've only met the girl twice but both those times I wanted to rip out her hair, one at the time. She was so rude and obnoxious! And the way she spoke about and to people was awful, like they were beneath her. I don't usually dislike people because I believe that everyone has that one incredible quality that out ways all the bad ones, but I can safely say; she does not! She's a selfish immature brat.

"When were you supposed to close up?"

"At midnight. Is that a problem?" she replied worry etched on her face.

"No, No. No problem at all. Go home to Ella" I waved my hand dismissively. And with that she headed over to the counter, grabbed her purse and jacket but before she left she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I think he likes you. He's the only one here, go talk to him!"

After she left I turned around and was met by the sight of Jared. He was still here, alone. It took me a few minutes but I gathered enough courage to go and speak to him.

"Hi, where are Embry and Paul?" I asked.

"We decided to take a break. This whole meange-trois thing didn't work out like we expected it to; people got jealous, fist where thrown, hurtful words were uttered, most of them by me…. But still. All in all t didn't work out so they left me" He shrugged; his eyes lit up by a teasing glimmer.

"Oh you poor baby. Whatever shall you do now without the bromance in your life?" I laughed. I felt myself lean in closer and before I knew it; I was raising my hand, aiming for his left cheek. I paused before I made contact, not really wanting to but I felt like I was overstepping some invisible boundary. I gazed into his eyes, asking silently for his permission, which I got when he did a little nod. I didn't hesitate this time; I wanted to feel his skin on mine. I wanted to see if it was rough, soft or perfectly in the middle of them both. I was pleasantly surprised when I felt his whiskers graze my hand, making it sting pleasurably. But what really chocked me in a good way was his reaction to my touch. He had inclined his cheek further into my hand, doing so with closed eyes; stroking his cheek against my palm. He seemed to enjoy our contact as much as I did. I wanted more, but I felt my gawkiness starting to grow. Coursing through my entire body; leaving me feeling silly and flushed. So I backed away; ignoring the enjoyable crackling sensation that now was my hand. It was when he felt the loss of contact that he reopened his eyes, staring at me with a tiny smile that made me smile as well.

It's strange now that I think about it. I've only really known Jared for less than twenty-four hours but still I feel like we've known each other for a lot longer than that. I really genuinely like this guy.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to drive the silence away, which only made it worse because now Jared was scratching the back of his neck; in an awkward gesture.

"So hey when are you closing up? I mean it must be closing time soon?" asked Jared.

I looked up at the clock over the counter, which said that the clock was half past ten.

"Well we usually close at twelve but there's not that many costumers" I replied; gesturing my hand around the empty room to prove my point. "So I guess I'll close earlier today, I don't really know yet. I think I'll give it an hour and if nobody comes in I'll close." I said shrugging.

"Wait. Why are you still here Jared? Don't you have anything better to do? It's Friday and you're hanging out alone in a diner? Odd" I quirked my eyebrow at him.

He shrugged "Well now you're just being rude. You're making me sound like a … Well loser with no friends. And I'm not like most people Kim" He looked at me; his former teasing expression now serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued; almost like a whisper.

"I mean that some pretty weird stuff has happened to me lately that changed me. I used to "party" but not anymore. I'm undecided if it's for better or worse." He replied

"What kind of weird things?" I asked, waiting anxiously for his reply.

He shrugged; giving a vague short answer. "Just stuff"

"Well I think it's for the better" I said with a smile. He turned to me with a chocked look on his face.

"Why do you think that?" He whispered; leaning so close that I could feel the warmth emitting from his body. I shivered.

"Because, whatever that stuff was it hasn't affected your behavior in a negative way. You're sweet, nice and funny. We didn't really talk to each other before today so I don't really know how you were like before but from what I can tell you seem like a better guy now. So why not focus on the good things or experiences these things have given you instead of the bad?" I continued on when I saw that he hung on every word I said. "Can you at least mention one good thing that came with – whatever it was?" I asked him slowly, trying not to pressure him.

He answered with one single word that chocked me all the way down to my core. "You"

I stared at him; my mouth opening and closing, like a fish. The only word I could manage was "What?"

Now he looked embarrassed, obviously realizing now how weird it had sounded when he said it. But it didn't look like he regretted saying it, only that he was bracing himself for rejection. "Well this "thing" is one of the main reasons of why we started talking today. I only wished it had happened sooner" He bowed his head down, blessing me with a tiny smile.

"Okay… Now I'm really interested, what happened?" I laughed. He looked at me, debating obviously on telling me. "A story for another time" he replied.

"I'm holding you to that" I said poking at his rock hard chest. He only laughed and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, _I'm sure you will. _

I smiled again; I've been doing that a lot today. I glanced up at the watch and decided to call it a night. Marie, the chef had already left. She had left emergency food, just in case a costumer came after her shift ended. But as usual it went uneaten, not that many people came to the diner after eight o'clock but just in case Joe always wanted backup food.

"I think I'm going to close up. So what exactly are you going to do now?" I looked at Jared who stood leaning against the wall; looking directly at me.

"I thought maybe you could give me a ride home?" he said sheepishly. "My ride kind of ditched me, remember? Plus you shouldn't drive home alone, it's dark out.. lots of creeps out there"

"Define a lot? There's like 600 residents in La Push?" I replied. He only laughed and shrugged. "Why do you have to contradict everything I say?" He asked.

"Because it brings me joy" I snapped back. To this he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! It's rude" I said; pushing at his chest, not even moving him an inch.

"Are we going or what little princess Kimmy?" he smirked.

"Shut up, you jerk! I was like ten!" I snapped. He only laughed. He put his arm around my shoulder; dragging me towards the exit.

"Wait! We still have to fix the chairs, close all the windows, make sure all the tables are cleared, turn off all the lights and count the register" I said; urging him to stop pulling me.

"We?" he said with a quirked his eyebrow. "Yes we! I'm not doing this alone!" I replied.

"Fine" he sighed annoyed.

"Good"

It took us a total of forty-two minutes to finish each and every task. I felt exhaustion take a hold of my body when I was locking up. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball onto my bed and just relax; it's been a busy day. I yawned and stretched my arms as far as they could go. Jared was standing behind me, waiting for me by the car looking like a Greek god.

"Tired there Sweetheart?" he grinned. "You're really cute when you yawn."

_Cheeks what are you doing? Cheeks! Stop! _

Too late, I could feel the heat rising; spreading. I snapped at myself, I was being silly! I wasn't some ditz who bats her eyelashes or in my case blushes at a compliment from a cute boy. Fuck that shit! So I forced myself to stop blushing; to look him straight in the eyes. "Well you're really cute when you shy smile" I replied pinching his cheeks with my fingers. I let go of his cheeks, walked around him and hopped into the car. "Are you coming or what? Honey bee" I said teasingly.

He shrugged and gave a short laugh. When he hopped into the passenger seat he said. "Really? Honey bee? That's the best you got?_" _he smirked.

"Shut up" I punched his arm, hard. I muttered _asshole _under my breath.

He just sat there smiling the entire ride home. We didn't speak, but for some reason it didn't feel quiet. It felt nice.

"Where should I drop you off Jared?" I asked after a while. He pointed at the end of the road and said "there will be fine"

It only took me four minutes to arrive to where he had pointed.

"Well I guess I'll see you in school on Monday?" I said. He only nodded. Goddammit! Another deafening silence had occurred. Before he could reach for the door handle, I suddenly hugged him. At first he was as surprised as I was by my sudden movement, but after a few seconds he relaxed and snuggled his arms around me too. He let out a soft sigh that turned my muscles into jelly and my heart race. It was really nice, warm. The hug ended way too quickly in my opinion but I still let go off him when he moved away, although I didn't want to.

"Bye Kim, be safe" He said before he closed the car door.

When I got home I instantly flung myself into bed and starred up at the ceiling with a huge grin on my face.

The Week-end went by slowly but also nicely. I spent most of the Saturday in the woods with a treasured friend, my guitar. The forest was the only place I could really sing alone. Nobody ever went to this part, which suited me fine, but although I am worried that if I injure myself that nobody will be able find me. But that probably won't happen. The singing was cut short when I heard weird noise coming from the bushes, because I'm one of those people that run away from strange noises instead of walking towards them. So that's what I did, I ran. After that, I picked up an extra shift at work, Chay's shift.

The Sunday was a lazy day. I pretty much just watched TV and ate, a lot! It was a comfortable day, boring. But mom had gotten home earlier than usual and she did not come home with a smile on her face. The first thing she saw was the dirty dishes I had forgotten and she completely lost it and started screaming at me. She kept saying that I didn't appreciate what she did for me, how hard she had it. And then I lost it as well. I swear I think our neighbors teen miles away could hear us. After the "fight" mom did what she normally did when she felt bad for snapping, she tried to reconcile. Which meant that she came **into** my room an hour or so later and apologized, stroked my hair and hugged me. And as usual I forgave her. After she left I went to bed but I couldn't sleep. I just twisted and turned. One thought kept reappearing in my head, What if this was all there is? What if my life continued with its endless cycle of working, school, and fights with my mom? That thought scared the living shit out of me. I wanted more for myself. I want adventure, I want to do things I've never done. So that night I decided to live my life to the fullest. I made a list of things I was going to do every time I got the chance, to let the chips fall where they may.

Soon enough Monday came rolling back. I did my usual morning routine. Woke up, got dressed, checked if mom was home which surprise surprise she wasn't, ate and then I was on my way towards school. I drove into the school parking lot which was almost empty except for a couple of guys standing by their cars, smoking. And that's when I realized that this was an opportunity for me to cross something off my list, **smoke a cigarette**. I got out of my car and walked over with determination to the four guys. I stopped abruptly in front of them, my heart hammering away inside my chest.

"Hey, do you have a cigarette?" I asked the very tall guy, who I guess was cute with his curly hair and blue eyes. All four pair of eyes was now directed at me with clear interest in their eyes. Instead of squirming and blushing as I usually do, I straighten my back and stared at them, waiting for his answer. "Yeah sure" He said, holding out a packet of Level to me. I took one and nodded thanks in his direction. He just shrugged and smiled.

"Got a light?" I smiled. It only took him a second to whip his lighter out; I leaned in while he lightened my smoke from his hand. I felt daring so I gazed up at him thru my lashes, a slow smile curving my lip when I noticed how he watched me.

"Thank you"

"No problem" he replied. I took a draft and was instantly hit with a wave of disgust, my throat burned and tickled almost to the point of frustration, I wanted to cough so badly I could taste it but I pushed it down. That was until I took a new draft of the cigarette. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I coughed. The guys just looked at me and laughed.

"Shut up!" I said laughing.

"I guess you've never smoked before?" said the guy with the wide shoulders.

"Guilty" I hang my head sideways and smiled. "I've always wanted to try it so I thought I would today."

"Do you want me to teach you how to inhale properly?" He asked. "I'm Dean by the way, and this is Adam" He said pointing at the guy standing on his left side. "The guy you bummed the smoke from is Liam and the ugly ass guy beside him is Gabriel." He continued. I shock their hands and told them my name as well.

"So Kim, still want me to show you how to smoke that thing" Dean grinned. He was super cute actually with his broad shoulders; He was tall but not too tall, average weight. But what really reached out to me were his eyes, they were such an odd mixture of the color green and brown and were covered by thick lashes. "Yeah sure" I replied.

"Okay first, take the cigarette to your mouth, inhale, remove the cigarette from your mouth and inhale again. You want the smoke to reach all the way down to your lungs" He said while gesturing with his hands to show me. "And then exhale" he continued. I did what he said and discovered that it went better this time. I actually enjoyed it.

"Wow" I said while placing a hand to my forehead. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy" I said flustered.

"That's just the nicotine rush it'll pass" said Liam. "You want to sit down?" He asked gesturing to the hood of his car. "Well aren't you a sweetheart" I replied. "Help me up?"

"Sure" He said, reaching for my waist; picking me up like I weighed nothing at all. "Thank you" I smiled. "No problem" he replied with a smile of his own.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked them while taking another draft. It was Gabriel who replied this time. "We're eighteen, and you?" Gabriel was the shortest among them; he had a nice firm jaw, and a sharp nose. He looked just like the rest of them with his tanned skin and dark hair, except he had straight hair while the others had curls.

"I turned sixteen three months ago" I replied. "Oh shit how much is the clock?" It was Adam who took out his phone and checked. "She's almost ten over eight, why?" said Adam, turning his attention toward me.

"Shit shit shit, I started ten minutes ago!" I jumped off the hood of the car in a haste which almost made me fall but Liam caught me. "You okay there Kim?" He asked. "Yeah I'm just dandy, but thanks again. I seem to always need everybody's assistance" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But it was nice meeting you guys." I said apologetic to each one of them. "Maybe we'll see you around? We're always packed with cigarettes if you are ever in need for one." said Dean. "I'll hold you to that. Bye" I waved.

I ran up to the school building as fast as I could. Through the empty corridor, until I reached my English classroom. _Shit I forgot my fucking books, goddammit._ I stepped into the classroom still wheezing a little bit, mumbled a short apology to the teacher and then took a seat in the back.

"Today, as I was saying before. We're going to be watching a personal favorite of mine, Schindlers List. Because If I understand correctly, World War 2 is the general focus in History right now, correct?" asked Mr. Lidecker. Only a few students in the classroom nodded but that seemed to be enough for him. "See it's been decided that English and History are going to cooperate in their lesson plan this year. So I'm going to grade your work in History as well, the same goes for Mr. Shaw. That gives you twice the opportunity to raise your grade! Take advantage of that. So for the next three months we're going to be reading, watching and talking about World War 2. At the end of that time I want you to choose a subject that you think is fascinating about this area and write an essay about that."

Mr. Lidecker continued talking about the importance about this assignment. He suggested a few areas that might be off interest to write about and so on. But as he was talking I felt my mind wander. All I could think about was that I had my first cigarette today and that I talked to boys, cute boys. I felt giddy, excited and really happy. Not because I smoked a cigarette or talked to boys but because I tried something different, which means I'm one step closer to finding out whom I want to be. I'm indecisive about everything right now. That means In order to be decisive I have to try as much as possible to figure out what I like and I'm hoping to find out something useful along the way. I kept smiling throughout the entire lesson. I hadn't paid much attention to the movie but I'd already seen it three times so I didn't worry about it.

The bell rang and everyone scurried out the classroom, grabbing their books and pencils in haste. I headed out with the rest of the crowd and steered my direction towards my locker and took out my schedule. I had gym class next so I grabbed my bag and headed towards the building. I changed into my workout clothes as quickly as I could because I hated changing when it was too crowded. There weren't that many people in the gym yet, only a handful of girls and three guys. The gym teacher, Mr. Michaelson was repeatedly looking at his clock, sighing and tapping his foot in a very annoying way. The weird part was that nobody was even late yet. There was still good teen minutes left until gym class started. I shook my head in confusion and went over to sit on a bench across the room.

"Hi Kim"

I turned around, and was instantly surprised. "Oh my god, Paul. Hi!" I answered shocked.

"Fancy seeing you here, is your arm okay?" he asked. I looked down at my hand which was slightly swollen, but its size had decreased prominently since yesterday. "Yeah it doesn't hurt as much anymore, its fine really. Thanks for asking" I replied with a smile.

"No problem, but you do know that we're playing basketball today right?"

"Oh shit, well I guess I'll have to suffer through it won't I?" I mumbled. "No you won't I'll take care of it for you" replied with a bored expression on his face.

"Why would you do that for me?" a hint of surprise lingering in my voice. Instead of answering he just gave me a look and walked over towards Mr. Michaelsson. They seemed to be talking and my guess was that it was about me. Paul came back a few minutes later and said that Mr. Michaelson understood and had said that I could leave, but only if I bring him a note from the nurse the next time I see him. So I thanked Paul and waved goodbye to him.

I took my time changing into my clothes, brushed my hair and I even but on a smidge of makeup. I did a quick spin and I was actually smiling at my reflection. I looked kind of pretty with my wavy long hair, my eyelashes looked extremely longer with the help of the mascara and my lips had a nice plump to them from all the biting. I headed out of the changing room with a smile on my face and decided to walk to the cafeteria it was lunch time anyways and I was starving. The cafeteria was packed full with kids, laughing, shouting even singing. And for once I didn't hate the vivacious sounds. I picked up a tray and choose a tuna sandwich, a banana and a coke. I turned around, gazing around the room looking for a seat when all of the sudden a waving motion caught my attention.

"Hey Kim! Kim! Over here" It was Dean. He was waving me forwards. I made my way across the room until I was left standing in front of Dean. "Hi Dean" I replied.

"Here take a seat." He gestured to the empty chair across from him. I put down my tray and sat down. "So where are the others?" I asked curious.

"Oh they're coming. They're just grabbing some food. "He said pointing to the register where three guys were standing. " Ah I see. You guys are pretty much hard to miss, you're kind of on the big side" I teased.

"Oh are you calling us fat Kim? Are you?" He feigned insulted.

"Moi? No never!" I grinned. He gave a short laugh at that and started picking at his own sandwich. "So Kim how come I've never seen you around in school?" he asked; taking a bite out of his sandwich.

I should feel insulted but for some reason I didn't. It was my own fault nobody ever noticed me, I made myself invisible not the other way around. "Beats me. I'm just not the "outgoing" type I guess" I replied with a shrug.

"Well you could have fooled me. I must have been blind because you're** pretty** hard to miss. " He emphasized the word pretty, which succeeded into making me blush.

I smiled at that and gave a little shy head shake. A few seconds later I heard three trays thump down onto the table. I looked up and saw Adam smiling to my left, Liam to my right and Gabriel next to Dean.

"Hi Kim" said all three of them simultaneously. I nodded hi in their direction.

"Yeah hi to you guys too! What Am I? Chopped liver?" Dean scoffed and I laughed. "Oh Dean they're just being ass holes, forget about them" I replied patting his arm from across the table.

"Hey! We resent that!" they replied simultaneous again; which made me laugh.

"Is that rehearsed?" I asked astonished. "Is what rehearsed?" they did it again.

"Are you serious right now!? You're all answering at the exact same time with the exact same words! Coincidence I think not!" I uttered.

"Shit I've never noticed that before Kim!" Dean looked amazed. He was waving his finger back and forth; like he was trying to collect his thoughts. "They do! They really fucking do "now he was laughing as well.

"Oh great, now we're a comedy act." said Liam, while rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I replied apologetically; reaching for his arm and giving him a gentle squeeze.

Before I had the chance to pull my hand back, he had already grasped it and was tugging it towards his lip; giving it a soft kiss. "Thank you Kimberly" he said; a sweet smile curving his lips. Warning signals were screaming in my head almost to the point of deafening. I didn't dislike his touch but yet I didn't want it. I was just about to reply when a hand suddenly jerked me back. _What the hell?_

I turned around and saw Jared standing behind me, a very mad Jared.

"What the hell is your problem dude!?" Liam exclaimed angry.

"Don't touch her!" Jared hissed thru clenched teeth.

"What's it to you huh!?"

"She's not yours! You don't get to kiss her ass hole!"

"Oh what? She's yours!?"

And that's when I noticed that the cafeteria was completely silent. I looked around and noticed that every pair of eyes in there was directed at us.

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled "What the hell is your problem Jared? Jesus! And Liam calm the fuck down!"

"What are you doing Jared?" I asked him annoyed.

"Nothing" He hissed at me. "Fine, fuck you very much too then!" I exclaimed angry.

That seemed to make his anger halt. "Kim, Shit. I- I'm sor- "I held up my hand to silence him, grabbed my bag and stormed out of there ignoring the looks I got. It wasn't until I was halfway to the parking lot that I heard a voice yelling at me.

"Kim please wait!" It was Jared, and he was literally running after me.

"Fuck off Jared!" I screamed back at him; flipping him off. He was fast. I hadn't even made it three steps until I felt a hand jolt me backwards. "Let go off me!" he immediately let go and took a step back.

"What do you want?!" I asked him, trying hard to keep the venom out of my voice.

"I just wanted to apologize, it wasn't right of me to interfere that way."

"That's what you think I'm mad about?! That he didn't get to finish kissing my hand? Really?" I asked astonished.

"If it's not that then what is it?" He looked genuinely confused.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone! Everyone was looking at us!" I exclaimed.

"So it's not for stopping him kiss your hand further?" he smiled. "Didn't I already say that?!"

"Yeah you did" He was grinning now.

"What the fuck are you smiling about" I asked angry. He just shrugged and said "Nothing"

"Really?! Go fuck yourself Jared" he was so infuriating. What's with him and the word nothing! To everything I ask he always replies with nothing. I started to walk away again but he grabbed me. "Woah wait Kim" He said seriously. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry what can I do? I'll do anything"

"Tell me why you interrupted us!" I demanded

He looked sheepish for a second but quickly snapped out of it. "Because I saw that you didn't like him kissing your hand."

"Okay I'll give you that. But did you really have to make a scene?!" I asked; my anger slowly seeping away.

"Yes, because I need to protect you" he replied as quickly as I uttered my sentenced. "It's not your job to protect me! And he wasn't hurting me" I snapped.

"Oh we're not getting anywhere are we?" He stated as a fact not a question." I said I was sorry and I'm never ever going to do it again"

"I'm still embarrassed" I muttered. He exhaled "I know I'm really sorry, I let my anger get the best of me I guess" he said silently. "Forgive me?" he asked pleadingly.

I managed a nod, I was still angry and I didn't quite get why he did what he did but he said sorry and my dad had a saying that when it comes to friends it's good to have a little amnesia, forgive and forget. But my dad was an impeccable ass hole so I don't know why I'm taking his advice.

He let out a sigh of relief before he enveloped me in his arms, into a crushing hug. I literally had to stand on my tippy toes just to reach his neck. I leaned my head into the crock of his neck and let my body mold into his. His body instantly replied to mines advances by crushing me tighter to him. He mumbles a soft thank you into my hair. After a while I weaseled my way out of his warmth, missing it almost instantly. I punched him in the arm and muttered _jerk_. He laughed.

"Shit I have to go Kim. Class starts in five minutes." He said apologetically

"It's fine, really I'm heading to biology class either way, walk me there?" I asked

"Sure"

"Thank you. Hey…. Jared, would you do something extremely childish and silly for me?" I stretched out the sentence.

"Depends on what that silly thing is" He said looking laughable suspicious.

"Could you give me a piggy back ride?" I asked giving him the puppy dog look.

"Hop on" He laughed while turning his back to me; blessing me with a fine view of his butt.

I sprinted trying to gain some speed that might make me able to jump on his back which it did. I was now securely fastened around Jared's waist with my legs and my arms hanging loosely down his chest. I started laughing when he started jumping.

"I haven't done this in years" I started laughing again. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" I asked worried.

"Trust me you're light as a feather" he replied.

"But that's only because you're arms are the size of coiled mattresses" I teased.

"Oh shut up! Just because you have chicken arms" He teased back.

"You better be nice to me Jared Cameron because my legs are near a very treasured place of yours and it would be ashamed if I "accidentally" kicked you there wouldn't it?"

"Fine, you win but if you kick me I'll drop you, it's a lose/lose situation." He sounded a bit smug. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he was walking. His heartbeat was so vibrant here and the thumping relaxed me and soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

A short Jared's POV:

I love this girl. I utterly madly pathetically love this girl. I love her spark, I love her wit, her kindness, her bravery, her humor, and I even love her teases. Why had I never noticed her before? Someone as bright as her should have shined through the darkness that was my thick skull.

A soft snore broke my train of thought. I turned my head slightly in confusion and was gifted by the most wondrous sight ever; her sleeping on my back. I couldn't stop grinning. She felt safe enough to fall asleep on me, literally on me. She looked so peaceful there, like it was as natural as breathing. And for me it was.

I love everything about this girl, but the most tempting thing about her was her softness. She has soft plump lips for kisses, creamy smooth skin, soft silky hair that's spilling over my arm teasing it. My fingertips itched to touch it, to wrap the silky strands around my fingers but I restrained myself, I didn't want to interrupt her sleep.

Now that she's finally with me I find myself feeling completely at peace for the first time since I turned. These three weeks have been the most confusing time of my life. I've been at war with myself, doubting every decisions I make, second guessing my values and my beliefs but when I saw her It was like every problem that came with my transformation sprouted wings and simply flew away. I'm finally at peace with myself and it's all because of her. And that gives me strength to fight for her; she's my superman not the other way around.

The weekend was excruciating, being so close to her but yet so far away was the worst torture possible. My whole body screamed out for her, my arms itched to envelope her in my arms, my nose longed for her scent. I actually rejoiced when Monday came rolling back. It meant that I could see her maybe even touch her. So imagine my surprise when the first thing I see is another guy kissing her hand. At first when I felt the rage boil up inside me I quelled it down because even though I felt like she belonged to me she wasn't really mine and I had to accept that if she didn't want me that way then that's the way it is. But then I saw the look on her face. She wasn't blushing or even fidgeting. She just looked so incredible uncomfortable and I couldn't handle it and before I knew it I snapped. My inner wolf was clawing, roaring with anger. But the animal got quelled by the hurt expression on my Kim's face when I let the anger go out on her. The remorse hit me so hard that even breathing felt painful and struggled. I knew that I had to go after her, to redeem myself in some way.

When she told me that it wasn't the interruption she was pissed about but rather the scene I caused, unimaginable joy cursed through my body leaving me filled with hope. Every second, every minute makes my love for her grow bigger and more demanding but when I noticed how easy we could switch back into our comedy duo, that's when I realized that there was no possible way for me not to love her, even without me changing, even if I would have stayed human. I knew that no matter how long I took I would eventually fall in love with her. It was impossible not to love her.

I know now with certainty that as long as I draw breath that I will fight for her, I will bleed for her, and I will do everything in my power to make her as happy as possible. Though she may never be mine, I will always be hers; completely for as long as she wants me and even more so.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**REVIEW! **

.


	5. Losing Ground

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay my darlings, This was one of the longest chapters I've written so far but I just got captured. I came up with an amazing plot line, I know you guys will just love as much as I do…. I hope. Anyways In this chapter, a new vital character will emerge and you'll get a little taste off what's in store for this story. I truly hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it.

I apologize for any grammatical errors or misspelling, having a hard time finding a beta…. Who isn't my sister. I don't really feel comfortable having my sister reading and correcting this story when the steamy love scenes come. So anyone want to be my beta?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!

* * *

"Take my hand" The creature says with a slithering smile on his lips; sending silent promises of mischief.

My gut is telling me to run but still there is a part of me that wants to reach out to the beautiful creature standing before me. And like a fool I listen to it. I place my warm hand in his cold one and feel an itching sensation creep along my hand all the way up to my neck. This is wrong, terribly wrong. It grips my hand tighter when it feels me trying to retract it out of fear. Before I had the chance to speak up and tell it to let go, it was already dragging me behind it, yanking my arm almost painfully. The creature picked up the pace almost at an inhuman speed, which I shouldn't normally been able to follow. But my legs, instead of giving out they were running faster, keeping up with the creature. I could feel the branches scratching my skin, leaving red marks all over my bare arms and legs. The wind was howling in my ears, so loud almost to the point of deafening. It was a cold night, the moon was high up in the sky, releasing the bright energy it had been storing up all day, waiting for the night to arrive so that it could shine brighter than the sun.

"P- please slow down, you're hurting me" I stammered breathlessly.

"Hold your tongue! Something is about to happen soon, very soon. You need to witness it. You are one of the chosen ones" He replied after finally stopping. I yanked my hand away from the creatures grip. "W-what are you talking about? What's going on? where are we?" I asked, utterly confused. I looked around at my surrounding, discovering that we're standing on top of a cliff. The water was just below us, a few steps and I would be taking a dive into the cold relentless water. Which was, after I thought about it: unsettling. I backed up a few steps but was stopped by the creatures hand again.

"Do not move!" he glared at me. "Let go of me" I yanked my hand out of his grip once more, with determination. "Spunk. They're going to like you little one. Such fire." He was studying me, letting one of his cold fingers glide along my cheek. "Pity for you" he tisked.

"What the hell is going on here" I demanded. My words angered it. "You do not take that tone with me! Just because I can not harm you here, does not mean I won't out there. So it would be wise of you not to test me little one." It's eyes were blazing with anger, and it's jaw clenched.

"Out there? where are we?" I asked a little milder this time, not wanting to anger the thing before me.

"This my dear" it replied waving his arms around; gesturing to the dark surrounding."Is what the inside of your head looks like."

"What?" I asked even more confused than before.

The creature was rubbing it's temple with his long slender finger, obviously annoyed. "How is it that even the simplest of information rattles your brain, my dear?" It continued. "Are you truly that ill-witted?"

"Hey don't talk to me like that" I snapped. It looked taken aback by my words, but instantly recovered it's usual bored expression. I started to speak again but it interrupted me.

"This is a dream my dear if you haven't figured that out yet. I could not reach you any other way. We're in one of your memories I presume, which of them I do not know." It exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I asked the creature. It regarded me for a couple of seconds.

"You mean what am I?" It cocked, what I suppose was an eyebrow. "You mortals have no real word for what I am, but you may call me Dream-Walker."

I regarded the creature ones more and with that, debated my sanity. I wanted desperately to wake up or if not that, at least move away from it a couple of inches. I shook my head back and forth, murmuring _this can't be happening _to myself.

"Oh I assure you it is." It smirked? I couldn't even see if it was a smirk. It had such a complicated face, pale and saggy. It had sadness etched plainly across it's face. Its body was unnaturally long and gangly and its back slightly hunched. It almost looked like the creature was floating on clouds of fog, which was truly terrifying and slightly interesting. I had a childish urge to wave my hand between the open area of its feet and the ground to actually prove that it was floating.

"What does Dream-Walker even mean?" I sighed annoyed.

"It means my dear, that I can reach whoever I want, whenever they are sleeping. I can be your worst nightmare or your greatest fantasy. But as you see I prefer the first one. See my dear, somebody is very interested in you, well not you in particularly more like your kind." it paused, waving at me dismissively which pissed me off beyond belief.

"What the hell are you talking about? My kind? and who are "they"?" I shook my head back and forth, my words losing their edge by the second. "I'm so confused. I just want to go home"I continued weakly.

"Okay, let me explain this so that your puny human brain understands. I was sent into your dream for reasons you have no business knowing, yet that is." He started; walking around me, regarding my with it's empty eyes."Somebody wants you out there in the real word, bad enough to make a deal with me. Which is quite stupid for I demand a great deal in return, but if you are willing to do anything for my favor, then I will give you the one thing you desire in return, and I do mean anything. As I was saying, somebody out in the real world wants you, well your blood. I was sent in here to The Vast to find one of you." it continued.

I nodded slowly, processing everything it had said. I was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation to all this, but came up short. "The Vast?" I encouraged it to continue.

"It's what I like to call the dream state. You see everyone has this idea that the dream state is individual for each person, that it's like jumping to different minds, but it is not. All the dreams are like endless spiderweb of roads connecting to each other, all you have to do is follow them long enough and they will take you to the persons subconscious you desire. But you" It said, pointing a slender finger in my direction. "Were hard to find, someone used very powerful magic to shield you from walkers."

"Magic?" I laughed while shaking my head." Okay buddy. I think someones been sniffing to much crazy glue. I think it's time for me to wake up now."

"Do not patronize me my dear. For I have no tolerance for ignorance." It warned.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand. I don't usually dream like this, there's always at least some puppy's and chocolate involved." I looked at it confused. "Hold up! what do you mean my kind? what am I?" I rubbed my eyes gently, trying to get a grip of the dream. But was it really a dream? It certainly didn't feel like it

"You are a sweet thing aren't you?" It reached out to touch my face again, but I backed away before the cold fingers made contact.

"Not really" I snapped.

It let out a gurgle sound, which I presumed was a laugh.

"I can not tell you what you are my dear, but just know that there are very few of you." The sickly creature replied. "My end of the bargain is met. All I had to do was find one of you and deliver the name to the men who hired me. It was unfortunate for you that I stumbled onto you first. Pity though, such a spark " it clicked it's teeth. "Oh well, until we met again little Kimberly James." It leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, which I stood perfectly still for. It's cold lips brushing my cheek surprisingly tender and instead of stopping there it let its nose glide along my cheekbone breathing me in. It whispered a few intangible words into my cheek.

It backed away looking at me the entire time; waiting. I felt a weird sensation course through my entire body snapping my bones, leaving me weak and breathless. "W-what's happening?" I asked dazed.

"It's time to wake up little one." It replied.

* * *

I began to stir, finding myself confused and disoriented.

"Kim, you have to wake up now." said a gentle voice.

"Huh" I replied groggy. Yawning while rubbing my eyes.

"You really do make it a habit to be unconscious in school, don't you?" said the voice with a hint of humor.

"Well it's hard not to." I replied not fully awake or present. I stifled another yawn and tried to focus on my surrounding, especially the voice. I gazed around and saw that I was laying down on a bench outside the school building, and that's when I remembered where I was and why I was there.

"There you go. I thought I would never be able to wake you up. Seriously I was debating against throwing water on you or slapping you. Neither seemed that tempting." Said Jared, while scratching the back of his neck.

"I bet, choosing between meeting my fury when I do wake up, drenched or looking like you abuse women. Hard choice." I stretched my arms over my head in content. "I can't believe I fell asleep" I continued; covering my face with my hands.

"Yeah well you were tired I guess. Didn't get that much sleep last night, huh?" He asked. I just replied with a shrug. He looked down at his watch, frustration etched on his face. "We have to go. My class started like twenty minutes ago." he sighed.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" I asked worried. I can't be late again! Mom is going to psycho murder me, like blood and even some brain matter splattered on the wall.

"It's 12.45"

"Crap!" I scrambled up, searching for my non-existing bag, stopping abruptly when I remembered that I left it in my locker. "Calm down crazy, it's only twenty- minutes." Jared waved his hands trying to steady me.

"You don't understand! Mom is going to kill me if I mess up in school again." I shrieked. "Goodbye sunlight, goodbye college, goodbye new clothes" I mumbled.

"You're so dramatic" Jared huffed and shook his head.

"Yeah well I was cooked in my moms baby-oven so it's kind of a given that I'm a little bit on the crazy side." I replied.

"C'mon then, let's go. After you my dear." Said Jared gesturing with a wave for me to move forward.

_**My dear, The Creature, The Dream- Walker. Has my imagination gone bat shit crazy or was that real? Oh god I'm going crazy. It can't be, it was just a dream, a very vivid dream. But It felt so real, I could still feel a trace of the kiss lingering on my cheek. No it can't be, because Dream-Walkers or whatever the hell that was do not exist. Dream, dream , dream , dream. **_

"Kim. Hello" Jared was waving his hand across my face while stretching out the word hello.

"Uh, yeah sorry. What did you say?" I said; trying to shake the uneasy feeling off.

"Nothing, just that we have to go to class." He regarded me intensely. I knew he wanted to say something but for some unknown reason he held his tongue.

When I stepped into the classroom the teacher just gave me a nod in the direction to the seat in the front, not even giving me a second glance or asking me why I was late. As I took the seat given to me, my mind started to wander back to the dream I had. Such a strange dream. I don't normally dream that vivid or much for that matter. Now that I think of it, I don't usually dream at all. I kept coming back to what the thing had said, something about "my kind". It felt familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before. As much as I tried to shake the uneasy creeping feeling off, I couldn't. Even if it was just a dream, my subconscious was trying to tell me something, I just couldn't figure out what. The thing said that something was coming, something big and that scared me because a part of me believed it.

The rest of the day went by slow, minutes seemed like hours and I felt extremely fatigue when the school day finally ended. I walked over to my locker, opened it and gathered my belongings eager to get out of there. I stopped abruptly when I felt the crackling sensation, that usually meant that someone was staring at me. I turned around looking for the pair of eyes that were glued to me, and noticed that it was Liam. I waved and smiled sheepishly at him, hoping that he understood that I was apologizing for the scene Jared caused in the cafeteria. He answered with a weak smile and held up his arm; as if he was urging me to wait for him, which I did.

"Hi" He mumbled.

"Hi. I'm glad I noticed you because you're actually just the person I wanted to talk to" I replied.

"About what?" He asked worried.

"I just wanted to apologize about the whole Jared thing, again I'm really sorry. He can be a bit overprotective sometimes but still it was inexcusable." I rolled my eyes.

He breathed out a sigh of relief before he started." I thought you were mad at me for the way I acted. Yelling and the whole kissing your hand thing." he cleared his throat in an awkward manner. Which succeeded into making me feel embarrassed as well.

"Why would I be mad at you for kissing my hand?" I replied stunned, not quite seeing his logic.

"Because friends don't do that to other friends."

"Why can't friends do that?" I asked. "You didn't mean anything by it, it was just innocent teasing, right?" I continued.

"Yeah exactly!" he exclaimed, happy again. "But still I wouldn't want it to affect your relationship"

"What relationship?" I frowned.

"Yours and Jareds?" he said slowly, stretching out each word. I tried to hold it in but I just couldn't, I broke down, laughing. I just couldn't stop, even when I saw him eyeing me like I should have been locked up. I simply couldn't, it was such a preposterous thought. Me and Jared? together? What was it with everyone, why would they even think for one second that Jared would actually settle for me? Jared deserved someone better, someone who could make him laugh when he's crying, smile when he was mad and even do stupid things when he was acting like a grumpy old man. He needed someone who dared him to achieve greater things for himself. And that girl wasn't me. I'm not adventurous, I'm not exciting, I'm just me and I've accepted.

"No we're not like that. We're just friends." I said, but now instead of finding it funny I found it completely depressing.

"But you want more, don't you Kim" He realized. "You like him don't you?" he accused.

"I-I hardly know the guy." I replied, a hint of blush staining my cheeks.

"Love doesn't work that way and you know it. It doesn't have to take a year of commitment to finally like somebody. You can fall in love in a matter of seconds, that's why it's called falling." He pointed out abruptly.

"Well it's not like that" I uttered annoyed. I didn't like that he saw through me that easily.

"And whose fault is that!" He accused equally annoyed.

"Mine! Okay?" I shouted. I glanced around, searching for any wondering stares but found none. So I let out a sigh of relief.

"Aha! I knew it" He screeched. And thats when I realized that I had just admitted my feelings to him. Crap, I thought.

"But you don't get it! It wasn't "falling" for me. I liked him for two years, two years! and in that time he didn't even notice me once! Once! How was I supposed to throw myself at him when he didn't even acknowledge my existence? and why am I telling you this?" I uttered completely defeated. There was no use sugar coding it now anyways.

"That's no excuse, if you liked the guy why didn't you at least try?" He answered with a shrug.

"Because it felt silly for a girl like me to chase after a guy like him! It's just so fucking cliché." I exclaimed.

"A girl like you? what does that mean?" He frowned.

"Oh don't play dumb. You know very well what that means!" I exclaimed, waving up and down at myself proving my point.

"You think that low of yourself?" He asked chocked.

"Well what am I supposed to think?" I mumbled.

"That you're incredibly funny, smart and beautiful." he replied with a tiny smile.

"Well you must be deaf as well as blind" I mumbled.

"Oh I take one thing back! You're incredible stupid" he snapped.

We argued like this for a couple of minutes, me talking down on myself and him trying desperately to cheer me up, failing miserably doing so. But still I appreciated his efforts.

"Hey Kimmy?" a voice interrupted us. I broke away from Liam to find out who the voice belonged to. It was Embry, a very pissed Embry. His anger was clearly directed at Liam. He was glaring at him with more contempt than I thought was possible. If I didn't know him I would have wanted to back away and get as far from his reach as possible. I glanced back at Liam and discovered that Liam was returning the glare with a disgusted look of his own. They just kept staring at each other; like they were waiting for one of them to loose the contest and be forced to walk away. I felt an odd compulsion to tap dance in front of them just to break the unnerving staring and direct the attention onto me.

"Ok-ay, Liam this is Embry, an old friend of mine. Embry this is Liam, a very new friend of mine" I began, gesturing back and forth between them.

"I know who he is" sneered Liam.

"Good" replied Embry through gritted teeth.

The tension between them was undeniable. The air around them crackled and sizzled, which made me squirm in discomfort. Why did they hate each other so much?

"Do you two know each other?" I asked gently.

"No" they both snapped simultaneously. Strange.

"Ok - ay…. did you need anything Embry?" I tried steering the conversation away from the awkward tension between the two.

It took Embry a while to break hateful eye-contact with Liam. But after a while he finally directed his whole attention towards me and while doing so, his gaze turned softer.

"I am simply a messenger my lady" He feigned a British accent, like we used to do when we were kids.

"Oh no, I'm not doing it" I said determined.

He looked at me with those puppy eyes that made my gut wrench.

"You evil son of a.." I growled. "fine!" I uttered defeated.

"Well, serve your lady if you must, and deliver the message peasant. Before I grow weary and send you on your way" I replied degradingly, secretly loving every second of it.

"As you wish my Lady." He started with a smirk. "Lord Jared is awaiting your arrival by the lady's automobile. He wishes to tell you to quicken your arrival seeing as he desperately yearns for your company."

I start to feel the familiar blush stain my cheeks. But this time I didn't care who notices, his words were like melody to my ears. I glanced back at Liam and saw the confused look on his face.

"This is something we used to do when we were kids. Used to drive our parents insane, seeing as they didn't understand when we were insulting them." I laughed.

"Oh" he replied curtly.

Sensing the obvious discomfort, I tried to think of something to say. Anything, but nothing came out so I just smiled instead.

"I'm sorry Liam, I really have to go. But please call me sometime" I hugged him again.

"I promise. But Kim are you sur-" He started, his eyebrow squinted with worry.

"C'mon Kim, let's go." Embry interrupted aggravated, dragging me with him by the hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow Liam" I shouted and waved as I was being pulled out of the building. He let go of me when we made it out of the building. I was a little mad at him for how he treated my friend. But mostly I was annoyed because I didn't know the reason for the anger between them.

"What was all that about?" I huffed annoyed.

"What was all what about?" he replied surprised, obviously not knowing what I was talking about.

"The daggers you were sending in Liam's direction!" I shrieked.

"What daggers?" He asked still unaffected.

"Don't play dumb with me! there was some serious tension between you two. Like really hateful tension" I exclaimed.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just don't like the guy, and it's really none of your business."

I started to respond but caught myself. It was true. It wasn't really any of my business and he was initialed to his opinions, even if they were stupid. So instead I scoffed and kept walking until we reached the school parking lot. And there he was, just like he said he would be. It was strange how happy I was to see him, I missed him more than I thought. I actually had to physically stop myself from jumping into his arms when we got closer.

"Seems like my assistance is no longer required, so I shall retire. Laters" Embry exclaimed, walking towards the building again.

"Bye Embry" I shouted. He waved but didn't look back.

"I missed you" He said, a soft smile curving his lip.

"Oh really?" I tried playing it cool, but failed miserably.

Before I had the chance to say anything else he swept me up in his arms and held me close, burying his face in my hair. "Yes. really" He mumbled softly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, after he set me down.

"I was hoping for a ride home" He replied sheepishly.

"Oh" I answered disappointed. So it wasn't me he wanted to see, it was my car.

"But mostly I wanted to talk to you" He started slowly. He was scratching his neck again. I wonder if that's his nervous tell-sign.

"Oh?" I gulped.

"Yeah, maybe we can talk about it in the car?

"Of course." I replied. "Hop in"

I walked around him, hoped into the car and waited for him. When he did enter the car, I put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

* * *

"Did you find one?" Asked one of the pathetic human.

I had to restrain myself from hurting the men who stood before me, frightened. They were simply just so pathetic, absolutely worthless. But still I had to remind myself that they held the one thing I desired most in the world. That thing alone kept me from breaking their fragile little necks. But that thought only made the anger in me burn even more ferociously. I hated being weak and controlled and right now was exactly what I was, but I would under no circumstances let them know how much power they had over me.

"I did. Not easily though, but you are certainly going to enjoy her. Such delicious spark in this one." I hissed. Such shame, I thought. She was a beautiful creature, pity that her days were dwindling by the second.

"Good" The men nodded, obviously excited, by the fact that they were practically jumping up and down. I sneered at them, which stilled them almost instantly.

"I held up my end of the bargain. I expect the same courtesy from you. Do not cross me, for you will not live to regret it" I glared at the men, not even trying to hide the distaste I held for them.

"We have the thing you want, a deal is a deal. You will get it, I promise you that" The oldest of the men answered. I stared him down, urging him to weaken his stance to show him that I am the one in command, not them. They had no true power here. This was my realm and they'd best know it.

I floated closer to the man who had just spoken, so close that I was only an inch away from his face. But still he held his ground. He reminded me of the stunning brown-haired creature. She had beheld such strength even though she came from such a fragile race. Such mouth-watering bravery. But this insignificant human did not tempt me in the way she did, rather he disgusted me, which most humans did.

"It's a she?" asked one of the other men.

"You doubt me?" I snarled; glaring at the now scared man.

"No, no, no. I-I just.. I-it was told that the heir of Adarian was a boy" replied the quivering man.

"Adarian birthed four children, three sons and a daughter. It was out of sheer coincidence I found her first." I hissed.

"A female child? How rare. It's said that it only happens once every couple of centuries." The older man replied chocked.

"She held his scent, which means she carries his blood. It's the blood you're after is it not?" I snapped aggravated.

"Y-yes. That's all we need" the men replied.

"So she will do?" I glared at them. The three men all nodded simultaneously eager. One of them even smiled, but it was dark and twisted.

"How was she?" wondered the older man.

"Strong, beautiful and deliciously sweet" I replied with a slithering grin. The men seemed pleased by my sentenced, almost euphorically so.

"It's good that she's strong, our culture values strength above all else" Said the third man.

What do you know of strength? I thought. You are the weakest of the three. Such a pathetic mind you have, un pure and sadistic. You pray on the innocent and weak for the sheer pleasure it brings you. You have no true power and if you believe that harming your spouse will deliver it to you. Then you are sadly mistaken. I wish to show you real pain and suffering. Not the pathetic excuse for beatings you give your wife and offsprings.

"We've waited long for this, almost to long. Those left of us, were starting to doubt and give up" said the older man.

"I hold no interest in your ritual, tiny mundane. My only desire is to collect what is rightfully mine." I hissed, floating around him.

"Y- yes. Yes, of course." said the oldest earthborn. The mundane held out his hand towards me. I saw the golden medallion immediately and snatched it out of his grip.

The men regarded me, startled but quickly collected themselfs.

"May I ask, what it does?" asked the old earthborn. The three men had all stepped closer, regarding me intensely, waiting for the answer which would never come.

"No you may not" I hissed. "It's not wise to possess knowledge of things that were not meant for your kind." I changed my form so that I grew three feet taller, now towering over them. This managed into frighten them to take a few steps back. The nodded in agreement.

"What is the girl's name?" asked all three of them

"Her name is Kimberly James" I snickered.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. Why was I nervous? I had that feeling in my stomach again, like something big was about to happen. I tried to calm myself, I even counted to teen, which was just a waste of ten perfectly good seconds. I let go of the steering wheel with one of my hands so that I could run it through my hair.

He hadn't said anything yet, and it was making me even more nervous. Eventually I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Jared?" I whispered.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." he replied. I turned to look at him and saw that he was deep in his thoughts.

"Nervous? why" I asked, smiling a little.

"Because I'm not good at this" He started. " I'm not the romantic type, I don't really know how to ask out a girl without sounding like a total douche or like a slob. And I don't know how you're going to react when I do finally ask you out, or if you even think about me in that way" He rambled on nervously.

This was not what I had been expecting. It took me a while to answer him, which I think made him extremely nervous. "You want to ask me out?" I murmured surprised.

He was looking at me now, with more determination and fire shining in his eyes. "Yeah" He smiled. "I've never met anyone like you. There's something in you that I find so incredible compelling and exciting. I want to take you out on the town, the whole package."

"Well that really wasn't a douchey or lazy sounding date offer." I murmured still a little dazed. He let out a soft shaky laugh, probably to nervous to laugh fully. I could sense his discomfort; like needles pricking my skin at the back of my neck. I realized now that I had yet given him a clear answer. But before I did that I wanted answers.

"I will answer your question, once you answer a few of mine." I replied after a few seconds of thinking.

"That seems fair" He nodded.

"But" I stopped him, holding out my finger in his direction." You have to answer truthfully. Promise me" I demanded.

"I promise" he sounded honest enough so I continued.

"Where were you these three weeks?" I asked him, anxiously awaiting his answer. I glanced at him sideways and saw the clear signs of an inner debating going on inside his head. So I reminded him again. " You promised."

He sighed before he answered " I knew you were gonna ask that. I was sick, really sick. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with me. It was awful. My mom and I thought that I was going to die at first, but just when everything seemed hopeless, I started to get better and better. I got help, but I still carry it around. I'm learning to live with it. I'm just happy that it can't infect others" He answered.

"I'm so sorry. That must have been really scary" I replied. I reached over and took his hand into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It was, Thank you" He smiled. "Anymore questions?"

"An astonishing amount actually." I smiled. "Where to start though I don't know. I just want to get to know you better"

"And I you." He replied directly afterwards. I smiled at that and continued with my questions.

"Was that the reason for the whole changing?" I asked.

"Yes. You have to understand, that when the doctor said that there was nothing they could do, I freaked out. I realized that I had done nothing remarkable with my life, I felt as if my life was ending before it had even begun and that scared me. I remember thinking that it was so ridiculous that the thing killing me slowly was a common fever. A very high fever, but still. The doctors sent me home when they realized that they were no use to me. So when I went home, I was still very sick but I had hope. I vowed that if I survived, I would devote my life to doing good things for myself and others. So that's what I did, and I haven't looked back since." He rambled.

"You're remarkable." I exhaled. I could feel my admiration growing for him by the second. Making me want to reach out to him in both a physical- and mental way.

"Not really. I just don't believe in giving up" He shrugged. "Question number three?"

"Why me?" I murmured, blushing profoundly. while doing so.

"I told you. I find you completely captivating" He answered. "You're one of the most fascinating people I've ever met, and I just find you thrilling to be around. Do I need a better answer than that?" He asked slowly

"Nope, T-that was a good answer" I cleared my throat. "One more question. W- would you like to come over to my place today?" I stammered nervously.

"I'll answer you if you answer me" He smirked.

"Yes" I whispered quietly.

"What was that? I didn't quite get that" he mocked.

I cleared my throat and repeated it louder. "Yes I'll go out with you." I couldn't resist sneaking a quick glance at him. I was met with an gut-wrenching smile.

"Good, I just didn't want you to have any doubts about your decision." He said, while smiling so wide that I wouldn't be surprised if his cheeks were sore tomorrow. "And yes I would very much enjoy spending an evening at your house" he continued.

.It took us less than ten minutes to drive to my house. But those ten minutes were the longest minutes of my life. I managed to curse myself at least seven billion times, I tried to convince myself that things weren't going to be awkward between the two of us but that only led to more cursing myself. until finally it all just became static noise.

"So here we are. At my house, where I live" I dragged out each word, which succeeded into making me sound like a complete retard.

"Kim, breathe" He chuckled. "Are you nervous?" he teased.

"Me, nervous?" I scoffed. "You're the one who's nervous, not me" I mumbled quietly to myself.

I took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. I dreaded each step that brought me closer to the front porch. That was until I felt Jared's hand wrap itself around mine. I looked down and was meet by the view of our hands intertwined, and as expected they fitted perfectly. Finally after a few failed attempts to get the key into the lock, I finally did it. But to my defense, it was Jared's fault. He kept rubbing his thumb along my hand in a very distracting manner, making it really hard to focus on anything but his gentle caress. I dragged him inside the house with force, actually eager to get him alone for a change. I gave him a tour, shoving him the kitchen, the living room and then finally my room.

"So yeah, this is my room. I could have sworn that I hated it a couple of days ago but now somethings changed" I smiled, glancing around. I took a few anxious steps into the room; sat down on my bed and watched him gliding around. He stopped at my desk, glancing at the books that I was currently reading. He let one of his fingers trace the title of the book; a tiny smile curving his lips.

"You like Harry Potter?" He wondered.

"I love them. They were kind of my childhood in a nutshell." I stared at the books, drifting away.

I thought about all the times when I was little that I sat by my window overlooking the forest, reading my books. I've always loved supernatural things, loved the mystery and thrill behind them. I even remembered waiting anxiously by the mailbox with my little pigtails, for my acceptance letter to Hogwards but of course it didn't come. I loved the characters. They were so brave and loyal and I kept thinking that maybe, just maybe I could have what they did one day.

"So you like Sci Fi books?" He asked curiously.

I nodded "I like anything involving supernatural things" I carried on.

He walked around the room slowly, touching everything while he did so. He stopped and took a seat by the windowsill and looked at me questionably.

" What do you like about the whole "Abnormal" thing" he wondered. "I mean what's your preference on transcendental beings?"

"I guess I'm into witches, defiantly ghosts and shape shifters. I think they're the most interesting thing to read about."

"Shape shifters?" he carried on intrigued.

"Yeah you know. They're the ones who can transform themselves into becoming something different. It's usually just animals like wolves, dogs and rats" I smiled.

"So you like the whole idea about shape shifting?" He asked. He was leaning forward now, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I find it fascinating, I always wondered what it would be like to switch. Would it be disorienting or liberating. Or maybe both? To be able to become an animal, that's pretty amazing. Just think about the things they must hear! and smell and see." I exclaimed passionate. "To feel the leaves and twigs crush under your paw, to smell the rain minutes before it actually falls." I continued dreamily.

"But what about the whole process? don't they become monsters? I mean aren't they monsters?" he mumbled, uncertainty written plainly across his face. "They're an abomination"

I shook my head slowly. " I don't believe that. If they don't hurt anyone, why would they be? Everybody has good and bad inside them, doesn't matter where you come from, how you were raised or what you are. There's both sides in everyone, I believe that anyone or anything that listens to the good part is honorable. Besides I actually prefer animals, they're loyal creatures and aren't necessarily driven by greed or jealousy to do evil things, like most humans. They only hurt to protect or to survive." I shrugged. " Well that's my interpretation of what they might have been like if they actually existed." I continued, blushing over my obviously passionate speech.

"I like how you look at things" He smiled.

"What, with actual common sense?"

"No with childlike hope."

"Well you can't walk around like a pessimist, you'll get frown lines. " I teased.

"That's a good point" He laughed.

"So" I cleared my throat. " Can I get you something to drink? Tea, water or juice?" I asked

"No thanks, i'm fine." He replied.

Yeah you most certainly are, I thought. No don't even go there Kim. I cleared my throat; and tried to think of something to say. I wondered if there actually was an awkward silence or if I was just over thinking his quietness.

"Why did you wanna know?" I asked.

"Hmm. Know what?" He replied breaking out of his daze.

"About shape-shifters" I continued. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before he answered, his gaze penetrating.

"I like how you talk about things you're passionate about" He replied with an easy shrug and a cute smile.

"Yeah I can get a little bit carried away sometimes. My mom says it's one of my annoying qualities." I blushed.

I lifted myself off my bed and started walking over to my desk, looking for something to turn my attention away from him. But trying to move away from him only made him move closer because a few seconds later; he was walking over to me.

"You're mom really says that?" He asked surprised, almost a little angry.

I nodded before I started."Mom and I, we're complicated. " I turned my gaze away from him and started to fiddle with one of the pens lying on the desk. I didn't really want to talk about it, but yet there was a part of me that actually did. Was that even possible, to be that split?

"Complicated? How?" He frowned.

He moved closer towards me, until he was standing directly behind me. I turned around and saw him staring at me.

I gave an easy shrug. "We just don't get along. It's like we don't fit, we're not compatible. It sounds awful talking about your mom that way but still it's the truth" I gave him a sad smile. "I just always felt like we aren't real" I mumbled, slowly drifting away.

He looked at me stunned. " I don't understand" He finally sighed after minutes of struggling with his thoughts.

"How can you? Even I don't truly understand it" I whispered. "It's just a feeling I get sometimes. Like it's all a trick, almost fog like. And sometimes I feel like the fog is clearing." I shook my head in obvious confusion over my own words. Where did that come from? "I have no idea what I'm saying" I rubbed my temples.

"I get that sometimes" He shrugged.

"You do?!"

"Yeah, like I can't get a grip, almost like I'm loosing ground." He continued.

I shook my head, annoyed by him guessing wrong." No that's not what I mean." I whispered. " You just don't understand" I saw the confused expression on his face and decided to drop the subject.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from my previous mental unstableness. "We can watch a movie? or maybe go on a hike?"

"Do you really wanna go hiking" He said cocking a disbelieving eyebrow at me.

"Not even a little" I replied so fast it caused me to laugh.

"Movie then?"

"Movie" I nodded in approval.

I led him to the living room and directed his very nice ass towards the couch. While he sat down; I went over to the shelf by the Tv where we kept the movies.

I rummaged through the very large collection of movies. "So what are you in the mood for?."

"Ladies choice" He smiled.

"Oh no you don't! None of that crap with me buddy"

"What crap" He asked amused.

"You know the "southern" hospitality, give you my pin because we're going steady crap"

"Do you even know what you're saying?" He laughed.

"Yes, well kind off! I'm changing the rules. It's officially mens choice" I replied determined.

"Hey that's not fair, you're ruining my charm. Plus you can't just do whatever you want" he pointed out.

"I don't see anybody objecting" I gestured around me. " Change approved!"

"Hey! don't I count as someone?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"No not even a little. I think the orange in the kitchen is higher up on the food chain than you are. Things under fruit don't get an opinion" I giggled.

"Why you little-" He started towards me, his arms stretched out and trying to get a grasp of me. Anticipating his intentions, I backed away with a warning gleam in my eye.

"No. No. No. Don't. You. Even. Dare" I emphasized each word.

"Why don't you stop me. After all I'm just a weak little fruit. Wait no I'm sorry, I'm below fruit. Right." He teased, his eyes gleaming with devilish intent.

"That makes no sense."

"You're the one who said it, not me."

He took a slow step forward, his body hunched in a way that looked almost animal like, which was completely hot. And right now the animal was hunting, unfortunately for me. I was the prey. We danced around the room a little, walking slowly waiting for one of us to pounce. When I took one step back, he always took three steps forward. After a few minutes he got tired of staling and just leaped. I saw it coming and dodged his attack, giggling the entire time. This only seemed to ignite his determination into catching me more and so he tried again. He faked a left, causing me to run right, succeeding in making me collide into him. I was met by a rock hard wall, which I later discovered when I looked up was actually his chest.

I placed my palms upon his chest, in an attempt to steady myself. He backed us up until my back was entirely flat against the wall and placed his palms on the wall, on each side of my face. Trapping me.

Oh god how he felt good, all wrapped around me like a shield. All of my instincts told me to rub my body up against him and just run my fingers through his hair. To crush his lips against mine, to nibble and lick the bottom of his lip to see if it feels as plump as it looks.

I inventorially let out a strangled sigh at that thought. Please kiss me, I thought. Just please please do it. My whole body was on fire and bubbling when I saw him slowly dip his head down towards mine. I was practically jumping up and down in expectation for the desired contact to happen, but instead was met by disappointed when he only stroked his cheek against mine. But tough a part of me wanted him to do more, another wanted to purr in satisfaction by this type of contact. His tiny whiskers were chafing my skin, but I didn't care because the sting felt really good, like really really good. I leaned my head back against the walls, closed my eyes and hummed in appreciation. He replaced his cheek with his lips and started leaving a soft trail of kisses on my cheek. When he reached the spot right beside my ear, he whispered. "Am I still lower than fruit?". I swear to god my eyes almost rolled back into their sockets.

"N-no, you're by the vegetables now." I managed to squeak out through my heavy breathing.

He inched himself even closer, making it hard for me to gather my thoughts. I wanted him to back away and yet, I wanted him to come closer, how messed up was that. His entire body was pressed flush against mine, making it so I could feel every inch of his rock hard body against mine.

"Oh really, we'll just have to change that now won't we?" He replied in a seductive voice.

I actually whimpered. "T-that's going to be hard. Very hard." I replied shaky.

"Well then we have that in common cause, I'm also very hard."

I burst out laughing. I looked up at him and saw the horrified expression on his face and laughed harder.

"You have such a dirty mind Kim"

"Oh god, my stomach's cramping" I uttered breathlessly in-between giggles.

He grinned. "Serves you right for mocking my misuse of words."

"Well it's expected. Vegetables aren't exactly known for their inspiring intellectual conversation." I teased

"How would you know? Do you speak Vegetable?" He insisted.

I laughed. "No because there's no such thing!"

He feigned an insulted gasp. "How dare you say such things about my native language."

"Oh shut up before I feel the urge to hit you." I laughed.

"No please don't, because your punches may cause itchiness" He scoffed unimpressed.

"Don't patronize me… Y-you. Idiot face" I forced out after having a very difficult time stringing my thoughts together.

"Oh you're words wound my fragile heart" he feigned insulted again. "With that impressive vocabulary of yours, one would think you were related to us fellow veggies."

"You're so annoying" I exclaimed. But still I couldn't keep that tiny smile bubbling up inside of me keep from rising to the surface, and he noticed.

"No I'm not, you think I'm adorable"

"No I don't" I lied.

"Admit it or I will have to torture you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Never" I shrieked.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you"

He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and flung me down on the sofa and then his hands practically attacked me.

"No" I panted in-between giggles. "Get off, that tickles"

"Say it! And I'll stop" He urged. "Say it!"

"Fine!" I exclaimed extremely frustrated after a few minutes."Y-you're-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Interrupted a very shocked voice.

Mom's home, I thought.

I started to push Jared of me but he was already getting off and standing up.

"Mom" I cleared my throat. " This is Jared, he's a friend from school." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, embarrassed beyond belief.

She arched a brow in disbelief but was thankfully a little polite to him. "I know who he is."

"Mrs. James" He replied politely; stepping forward to extend his hand. Mom ignored the hand but instead of being insulted, Jared just shrugged it off.

"Isn't it time for you to head home Jared?" said mom with an edge to her voice.

"Mom!" I shrieked embarrassed over her very curt behavior. "We were actually going to watch a mov-" I started to interject.

"No, it's fine Kim." He interrupted. "I should go home"

"But Jare-" I started.

"No really it's fine, mom's probably expecting me anyways." He interjected.

"Fine, but let me at least drive you home" I said apologetically.

"No, there's no need. Really"

"If you're sure" I said slowly.

"Positive." He grinned.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I frowned.

He pulled me into a hug and whispered to me. "I had a really nice time." He kissed me on top of my head before he let me go. He turned towards my mom, who was looking rather disgusted by him, no freaking clue why.

"Again it was nice meeting you Mrs. James." He said before he walked out of the door.

Mom nodded, her face stern. I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, what was all that about? Why did she treat him so coldly, she just meet the guy jeez!

"Mom!" I whined. I expected her to look sheepish over the way she'd treated Jared, but she didn't. Instead she looked pretty pissed and of course as usual her anger was directed at me for some ungodly reason.

"Kimberly what was he doing here?" She asked sternly, emphasizing the word he with mild disgust.

"We were hanging out after school." I replied angry. "Why is that a problem?" I mocked

"Yes! I don't want you to hang around that boy anymore"

"What? why not?" I asked confused

She looked at me, her anger fading but being replaced by a new unknown emotion I couldn't quite decipher. "Because that boy is dangerous"

Now my confusion had transformed into shock. Why would she say that Jared is dangerous? She talked to him for like five seconds, that's not possibly enough time to make that assumptions, unless…. She knows something I don't. I tried shrugging moms words off but there was something… off about him. I should trust mom's judgement right? But the thing is, I trusted neither of them. At least my lack of trust in Jared was justified, I've only really known the guy for a couple of days. But he didn't seem dangerous, he was a nice guy.

"Why would you say that?" I wondered.

Now she looked nervous. Her eyes never directly landed on me when she said. "I just don't think he's good enough for you honey, that's all"

"You're lying" I realized. "Why are you lying to me!?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you know that I don't?"

"I-I'm not lying" She stuttered. "It's just, I've heard things about the guys he hangs out with." she carried on.

"What guys?" I frowned. "And how do you know who he hangs out with?"

"He's with Sam, Kim" She looked sad now, like she pitied him. "He's gone" She mumbled so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"He's gone? why is everyone speaking in riddles around me?" I screeched annoyed. She broke out of her daze and gripped my arms so tight, there would probably be bruises afterwards.

"Promise me Kim!" She panicked. "Promise me you won't get involved with that boy"

There was something in her eyes that truly terrified me. She looked so small and completely freaked out. Something about Sam scared her completely and my mom wasn't usually a woman of fear, she was always so strong and brave. An infuriating woman who always held her ground. I didn't like this side of her, it was like this with dad. I remember how scared she was right before he left. I was just a little girl back then but I could still remember the sounds of a lamp falling over, her screaming at him to get out and him trying desperately to her and himself calm down. She looked so frightened from where I stood by the door crack. I remember feeling this strange urge to walk over to her and wrap my tiny arms around her waist, to offer her some kind of comfort but I couldn't let her know that I was there because she thought I was sleeping. Maybe Jared reminded her of dad? No that can't be it. Jared was nothing like him, I think. But still there was something she wasn't telling me. A part of me wanted to run to Jared and ask him if he truly was dangerous but another wanted to run away from him. God, why was everybody confusing me today!

"Mom." I started gently, easing the hatred in my eyes to a mild distaste while slowly taking her hand awe from my now damaged arm. "I can't do that. I don't know why you're scared of him. You're not giving me anything to go on"

Now she was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, she looked so small standing there.

I'm not scared of him" she was looking at me now with conviction shining bright in her eyes. "I'm just cautious."

I groaned in frustration. She was distracting me, her answers always raised another thousand questions, which she deflected like a pro. Why couldn't she just give me a straight answer. Was it to much to ask just to be treated as an adult? I was tired of this little game we were playing, so I decided to toss the towel into the ring.

"Whatever mom" I sighed in fake defeat.

"Good" She nodded, still a little in daze.

I felt a little guilty for lying to her, but technically I wasn't lying. I never said I would stop seeing him, if she happens to think that I would, then well that's not my fault. Maybe a little but still, it helped stop the guilt that was slowly rising. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. And I know just the place to get some, I just simply needed to fall asleep.

* * *

So what did you think?

Review!

Kisses 3


End file.
